The Two Demons of Konoha
by Mr. Alaska
Summary: During the night of the fox attack, his mate is wounded, and is dying. When a pregnant Hyuuga offers her a way to survive. That night will bring two destined lovers to be. NaruHina! Rated M.
1. The Fateful Night

Pairing: Naruhina

Rating:M

Author's Notes: Please leave lots of reviews!

Chapter One: The Fateful Night

A fierce roar wracked the air, the sound of shouting men and the swish of weapons flying through the air filled the night. The Fourth Hokage stared on in sadness yet determination as the nine tailed fox demon headed toward the village, a tear slid down his cheek as he thought of what happened just an hour before. A sudden squalling had him shushing the child in his arms, trying to calm the terrified baby. As he looked down at the child's hair that was so much like his own and sadness and trepidation filled him. As Gamabunta landed in front of the fox he looked at the Kyuubi rage and attack anyone who came too close. He was surprised to see the foxes eyes clouded over, almost as though he was under the influence of something. The Kyubi looked up to see the pair standing in his way to the village and roared again. He crouched preparing to attack them and growled darkly. The Boss Toad looked up addressing the young man with the new born child in his arms. "Are you sure you want to do this Minato? This will kill you, you know." His loud voice boomed, the pipe in his mouth moving with his words.

"I have to…I have to save the village." He paused and looked down at the child again. "My only regret is leaving him with this burden." Then he proceeded to form the hand signs needed to perform the reaper death seal, a giant apparition appeared behind him. Holding the jutsu as his will fought that of the foxes meanwhile. Finally, Kyubi's will wavered and the jutsu took effect. The fox stopped and roared again. Then, the jutsu was complete, the fox itself suddenly faded into a red mist which streamed into the unborn child. The last thing he seen was the seal taking form on the child's stomached and whisker marks appearing on his cheeks. "I'm sorry Naruto…….. I'm sorry... my son." Tears streamed down his face as death took him. The baby then began to cry, almost as though he knew he lost someone very important to him. A certain silver haired teenager ran when he noticed what jutsu his sensei was performing, but by the time he got there it was too late however. A body laid on the ground with a new born cradled in his arms, Gamabunta disappeared as soon as the seal was completed laying the two on the ground gently before he left. He kneeled beside his fallen teacher and took the screaming child out of his arms.

"Yodiame sensei…why did this have to happen? Why?" Kakashi's visible eye held unshed tears, but he held them in. He reached out and closed his sensei's eyes sadness overcoming him as he looked down at the child.

"Kakashi!" Kakashi looked up to see the third run to him, when he spotted the dead Yodiame his face turned pale. "What happened?"

"He used it. He sacrificed his life to save the village." He felt tears close to falling again and held them. "And he sealed it within this boy…." He presented the child to the Third Hokage.

"I fear this boy will have a horrible life." The old man said, taking the child from him. When Naruto was transferred between them he whimpered a little. "I herby forbid it be known that anything concerning the Kyubi to be discussed. No one under the age of 5 will know that he contains the fox. I want this child to live at least around kids his age without the hate and disgust I fear the villagers will treat him with."

"Naruto…." Kakashi whispered staring at his sensei with sadness. At the Third's questioning look he continued. "His name is Naruto, I heard the Yodiame call him that before he died."

"Then let it be known that this child is Uzamaki Naruto, the legacy of the fourth." The third said as Naruto fell asleep in his arms. He looked down at the resting child and felt sympathy for what he is to endure.

(Meanwhile)

Anaki ran as fast as her legs could carry her, ignoring the gaping wound in her side she continued at her fast pace. Panic flooded her as she ran, what she just saw echoing in her head. A lone tear fell down her cheek as she thought of what happened to him, her mate. She continued to run toward the giant red fox attacking the village near their nest, fear flooding her as she thought of what was happening to him. She lifted her muzzle when a sudden roar racked the air and saw him attack a few ninja's who came at him, knocking them out of the air like flies. She froze at the look of fierceness on his face, she has never seen the look of such evil upon his face. The rustling behind her had her sprinting away again, they had found her again. Those strange men who did this to her soul bound, the one's who made Kyubi into the monster he is now. She only got a brief look at them before they attacked her, most of them wore black cloaks with red clouds on them. Well except for the evil one that was dressed as a Konoha ninja, he had a look of such malice that she felt a shudder rack her body. He had long black hair and very freaky yellow eyes, and to her he smelled like snake. But he wasn't the worst, she couldn't see the other one he was too far into the shadows but he had blazing red eyes that sent chills down her spine. She kept running until she lost them again, she didn't smell them on her trail anymore so it's obvious that they were gone. She looked up as she continued running only to see something horrifying before her eyes, Kyubi her mate was being faced against the strongest of all the humans. Even the fox demons knew of the yellow flash, and now her mate who was driven mad was up against him. She reached the clearing right as the blond man performed a jutsu, she watched on in horror as her mate disintegrated into chakra and entered a new born the Hokage was holding. She was about to run to them but a silver haired ninja jumped down beside them, she froze and backed up into the trees. She couldn't risk going out there, she turned and ran the other way. Taking off as far from the scene as possible, running clear cross to the other side of the village. There was nothing she could do for him now, and with the wound she received there was no way she was going to survive. She felt her heart break at what she thought her mate was going through, she slowed as she felt the effects of blood loss. As she happened upon a clearing she tensed, she sensed a human nearby. She turned quickly to see a human female resting on a rock to her left, what surprised her most was the woman was pregnant. As she turned to leave quietly a voice merged from the woman and she froze. "Don't go, I didn't mean to startle you." The voice was quiet and very calm. The woman had a serene aura around her, her long dark bluish hair and pale lavender eyes gave a gentle look to her. She looked at the human again warily, but didn't run. The woman urged her to come closer and she tentivly moved toward her. She was kind of surprised that the human wasn't afraid of her, she was bigger than even the biggest foxes in the wild and she had 2 tails, that's not counting the fact that she had blue and black fur.

"You're not afraid?" She asked the human, when she talked the woman's pale eyes widened but she didn't see any fear what-so-ever.

"Of course not, I don't feel any malice from you." The woman said. "Do you want me to treat the wound on your side?" She asked as though talking to a demon fox was an everyday occurrence.

"No it's too late, I'm about to die and there is nothing I can do to stop it." She moaned, laying down beside the woman, weakness overcoming her. "Plus, there is no reason to live, my soul bound was just sealed within an infant. And some evil men are after me, they'll catch up with me eventually."

"What if you are sealed within a child also? Will that save you from death?" The woman asked, sympathy shining in her eyes.

"It's no use, there is no one who would sacrifice their child like that." She said fully prepared to die, she looked at the human. "Why would you want to help me? I'm a demon after all."

"If your demon or human it doesn't matter, your someone who is going through immense emotional and physical pain. And I can't leave anyone alone in pain, so tell me is it possible to save you by sealing you in an infant?"

"Probably, but there is no child around." That is when it hit her, she was talking about her unborn child. "No absolutely not!"

"Listen, I come from a very prestigious family and I don't want my daughter enduring the same fate I was subjected to. If she has your chakra, which is a lot I can tell, she can have the power to break away from the life that is to come and be who she wants to be." She looked as fierce as a mother bear protecting her cub, well it was sort of true. "So this is for me as much as for you."

"Okay." The fox said standing up with the remnants of her strength. "I need you to expose your stomach while I use the rest of my chakra to perform the seal." As the woman complied, she prepared to use a jutsu taught to her from her parents. She transformed herself into a human a skill inherited from her lineage, the woman looked surprised but was still calm. Her long black hair and cobalt blue eyes were stunning and she knew that in human terms she would be considered beautiful, but she didn't care, Kyubi loved her for who she was not what she looked like. She drew a seal on the woman's stomach with the blood from her side and performed a few hand seals, after awhile she dissolved into chakra and entered the developing fetus. She was surprised to see that the fetus was indeed a girl, and could already sense the personality of the girl developing. She let her chakra envelope the girl and hold her, promising to protect the girl with everything she had in her. Her mother had just given her child into the demon's care, and hoped she'd care for her like her own.

To Be Continued……

There you all go! You all voted for it, so here it is! This is the first chapter, hopefully for many more to come! If anyone sees any mistakes in spelling, please tell me! And again, please check out:

Deadliest Warrior: Ninja vs. Viking

Deadliest Warrior: Shaolin Monk vs. Gladiator

Deadliest Warrior: William Wallace vs. King Leonidas

Deadliest Warrior: Knight vs. Samurai

Deadliest Warrior: Deathstroke vs. Deadpool

To Make Your Son Happy (Naruto)(Kiba/Tsume)(Inuzuka Incest)

Evil Is Only Skin Deep (Naruto)(Naruto/Hinata)

Resurrection Of A Angel (Teen Titans)(Beastboy/Terra)

Son of a Mercenary(Naruto/Deadpool Crossover)(Naruto/Hinata)

And again, if you see any mistakes, please contact me! PEACE!!!!


	2. Team 8

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata, and more in the future.

Rating: M

Author's Notes: Hey everybody! How did you all like the first chapter? This next one will take place 14 years later. I will give you the lowdown on the years before, and will follow the anime persona for the characters. She will still be shy, and he will still be dumb as a brick. Enjoy!!

Chapter 2: Team 8

"Hinata! It's time to get up!" Hanabi Hyuuga, Hinata's little sister cried as she jumped onto her bed. The older sister's eyes popped open at the small body landed on her stomach, ultimately ruining any chance of falling back to sleep. Hinata's normally neat and kept indigo hair resembled a fuzzy cloud, and caused the younger Hyuuga to giggle.

"M…morning, Hanabi…." Hinata yawned as she got out of bed. It was now 14 years since that fateful night when the Kyubi attacked, when so many people died and suffered. And was also, when the village received two demons of their our. Naruto Uzumaki, son of the forth Hokage and carrier of the Nine-Tailed Fox. And then there was Hinata Hyuuga, heir to the Hyuuga clan and carrier of Anaki, the Two-Tailed Vixen. Before Hinata's birth, in desperation to live, Anaki sealed herself in the womb of Hanna Hyuuga, wife of Hiashi Hyuuga, head of the Hyuuga clan. Because no one witnessing the sealing, nobody showed any hatred towards the girl. She grew up in a well pronounced family, and was treated like royalty. After her birth, Hanna confessed to Hiashi about what happened on the day the Kyubi attacked. She wanted her daughter to be strong enough to lead the Hyuuga clan when she comes of age. Hiashi, surprisingly, didn't become enraged of upset(He's not a ***hole in this story). He knew his wife didn't like the ways of the Hyuuga clan, and secretly, he wasn't too fond of it either. But he was also born into the clan, and there was no escaping from it. So, while Hanna and the newborn Hinata rested in the hospital, Hiashi gathered all of the Hyuuga clan members. They discussed the matter of Hinata having the demon sealed inside her stomach, and what to do. But after many hours of reasoning, they decided to not tell a other living soul about this…besides the Hokage. So, she lived a good life as the heir to the Hyuuga clan. Hinata then took her morning shower, and got dressed for graduation day at the ninja academy. She then made her way to the breakfast table, where her mother(Is alive in this story, too) and father were already waiting for her. Hanna saw her lovely daughter coming, and send a motherly smile her way.

"Good morning, dear. Are you ready to become a kunoichi of Konoha?" She asked in a soft, soothing voice. Hinata hesitated, and glanced downwards towards the floor.

"Umm…. Y…yes, mother. I…I'll try my h…hardest." Her mother, unlike most of the clan, found her shyness and stuttering quite cute. It was how she acted at her age, and found it funny that her habits have passed down to her daughter. She smiled, bent down and gave Hinata a soft embrace.

"I know you will, Hinata." Hinata allowed a small smile as she heard her mother's kind words. Then, with a few words of advice from her father, Hinata bowed, and ran off to the academy.

(While Nearing The Academy)

'I hope Naruto is there….' She prayed as the academy came into sight. Hinata, for the longest time had a crush on the fellow demon carrier, which was fueled be Anaki's spiritual attachment to Kyubi. She admired how as a child, he'd never give up on anything, and kept trying. She wished she could be more like him, but was to shy to do more then speak to him directly. But unfortunately, while everybody had received a forehead protector for graduating, Naruto failed, and sat on the swing set, being the image of defeat. It broke her heart to see him like that, and she wished she would have at least shown how sorry she was. But she couldn't. and she also knew that meant he wouldn't be a ninja this year, and would have to wait until he met all of the requirements. A sorrow stricken frown came onto Hinata's face, when she realized that she'd probably wouldn't see Naruto for a long time, since she'd be going on missions with her team. She was right in front of the academy, when she heard a bunch of laughing coming from inside. And she then heard what sounded like…Naruto, shouting and begging for mercy. Her heart started to race, and her walk turned into a full blown run. She flew down the hall, entered the room, and was shocked at what she saw. Naruto, all covered in bruises and a black eyes, lied unconscious on the ground, with a head protector on. Naruto lived a miserable life. He was constantly chased and beaten mercilessly. He lived in a orphanage for six years, before they kicked him out. He lived anywhere he could find…or hide. Then the Hokage paid for him to stay at a apartment complex, in hopes of protecting him from the other villagers who still held a death grudge towards his "Tenant". Since all of the adults know about him, they told their children to stay away from the poor Naruto. He had no friends, and lived alone, not knowing why everybody hated him do much. 'He…. He graduated!' Hinata screamed in her head, as she began to feel her face growing hotter. Apparently, Naruto accidentally kissed Sasuke Uchiha, and ending up enraging his fan girls, mainly one pink haired kunoichi in training Sakura Haruno. To Hinata's dismay, Naruto constantly tried to get a date with Sakura, who constantly mistreated him. It broke her heart that he'd notice Sakura before he would notice her. But, before her thoughts became too depressing, in walked Iruka sensei, holding a roster.

"Good morning, and congratulations. You all have become well rounded ninjas, and will go on to live the life of one." He announced, earning a loud applause from the students. He then cleared his throat, and began to go down the list of name. One by one, the students were sent out of the room to meet their senseis. Then, Iruka got to team 7. "Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha…. Sakura Haruno…. And….."

"YES!!!! I'M ON SASUKE'S TEAM!!!" Sakura cheered in happiness, as all of the other girls' head slumped down in defeat.

"Ahem? May I continue?" Iruka asked, in a inpatient manner. After regaining composure, Sakura took a seat right next to Sasuke, who merely muttered something dark to himself. "As I was saying, the last member will be Shino Aburame. Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." While Sakura giggled with glee, Naruto's face fell at the news. This meant he wouldn't be on the same team as Sakura. This, however, caused much hope to Hinata, as she intensely waited for Iruka to continue. He read the sheet again, out loud. "Team 10 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Chouji Akamaki and Ino Yamanaka. Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi."

"What?! I have to be on the same team as dog breath and fat boy?!" Ino groaned as she banged her head against the table. Ignoring her complaining, Chouji merely opened a bag of chips and began to eat them at a alarming rate. Kiba only shrugged, and petted his canine pet, Akamaru. Then, as is God was listening to Hinata, her wish came true. "Team 8 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara and Hinata Hyuuga. Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuuhi." Hinata's hopes soar when she heard she was going to be on the same team as Naruto. But again, Naruto kept his head down, too upset about not being on the same team as Sakura to even look up and acknowledge his team. Her hopes turned to sadness, as she, Shikamaru, and Naruto mad their way down the hall, without even uttering a word.

(Earlier That Morning)

Kurenai Yuuhi walked down the dirt road, going to the Hokage's office to receive her Genin team. It was pretty early, but she liked it that way. This way, she wouldn't have to deal with the crowded streets later in the day. She walked up to the front door to the Sarutobi's office, where two Chunin guards were…well…guarding. She walked up, and one of them spoke in a almost robotic manner.

"Kurenai sensei, the Hokage has been expecting you."

'Well duh…' She thought as she bowed her head, mainly in respect. Normally, Jonins didn't have to bow to lower ranking shinobi, but she does anyway. Kurenai opened the door, and was greeted be Sarutobi, who was finishing up some paper work. He looked up, and smiled broadly.

"Oh! Kurenai! It's nice to see you are up and ready." The Jonin grinned, and bowed respectively.

"Good morning, Sarutobi. I always like to get up fairly early." She then took a seat, as the old man across from her put his papers back in a file. Sarutobi then fit his pipe, and took a heavy sigh.

"I have chosen a team for you to teach. It will consist of Hinata Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara and Naruto Uzumaki….." He then waited for Kurenai to reply to Naruto, but to his surprise, her response was reasonable.

"Not that I have a problem to this idea, but is there a reason you think I'd be a better teach for Uzumaki then Kakashi or Asuma?" Her question was reasonable, so Sarutobi answered in s calm tone.

"Yes…. I believe you would be a good choice you Naruto, compared to Kakashi and Asuma. Kakashi would most likely ignore Naruto and show more favoritism towards Sasuke, who he and Naruto are well known for being rivals. And Sakura would only make things worse. Asuma was my second choice, but he didn't really fit the bill. His methods of teaching isn't something Naruto would understand. Playing strategic board games is the only thing that Naruto try at. So, through process of elimination, you proved the best teacher. You are fair, you don't show any favoritism, and you are very knowledgeable." Kurenai smiled greatly as she heard the Hokage regard her so highly. But then his face went serious, signaling a serious discussion was about to take place. "But there is one crucial thing you need to be informed of….." He took a long pause, getting ready for what he was about to say. "Do you know about the Kyubi's mate, the Anaki?" Kurenai raised a eyebrow, not knowing where this conversation was going at. She awkwardly nodded, and Sarutobi continued. "Well, 14 years ago, she was seriously injured on the same night the Kyubi attacked. She was dying, but out of desperation, she manage to seal herself inside the womb of a pregnant woman, who gave birth to a daughter." Kurenai's eyes widened as she put two and two together. "That baby girl…was Hinata Hyuuga."

To Be Continued…….

OOOOHHH! Cliffhanger! I sure suck, don't I?! Sorry this chapter was shorter then the first one. I promise the following chapters will be better. Please give me some time on this story. I have a few other stories, and I need time to update all of them. Please leave a review, and please be patient. I have school, and I keep getting homework! It SUCKS!!!! But anyway, please also check out all of my other stories, and leave reviews for them.

Deadliest Warrior: Ninja vs. Viking

Deadliest Warrior: Shaolin Monk vs. Gladiator

Deadliest Warrior: William Wallace vs. King Leonidas

Deadliest Warrior: Knight vs. Samurai

Deadliest Warrior: Deathstroke vs. Deadpool

To Make Your Son Happy (Naruto)(Kiba/Tsume)(Inuzuka Incest)

Evil Is Only Skin Deep (Naruto)(Naruto/Hinata)

Resurrection Of A Angel (Teen Titans)(Beastboy/Terra)

Son of a Mercenary(Naruto/Deadpool Crossover)(Naruto/Hinata)

And all of the other chapters will have more dialogue. Till next time, kiddies! And again, please contact me if you see any spelling errors or mistakes in this. PEACE!!!!


	3. Getting to Know Everybody

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata, and more in the future.

Rating: M

Author's Notes: Please forgive me for taking too long on this chapter…. I've been neglecting all of my stories besides-Evil Is Only Skin Deep- Anyway, please read and leave a review for my writing.

Chapter 3: Getting to Know Everyone

"So…." Kurenai started, as her and her team sat down in the park, where they would be having most of their team meetings. Kurenai learned earlier that day that Hinata also carried a demon, the Kyubi's vixen. This caught Kurenai completely off guard, but then Sarutobi explained why Hinata's mother saved her. And after the explanation, Kurenai calmed down and agreed to take all three of those Genins in as a team. "Lets get started by getting to know one another. Lets share our likes, dislikes, and dreams with everyone. I'll start. My name in Kurenai Yuuhi. I like singing karaoke and reading. My dislikes are loud drunks who think men a inheritably stronger and better then women. And my dream is to see all three of you become Jonins." When nobody seemed to want to start, Kurenai pointed straight at Naruto. He cleared his throat, and began.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like training, and eating many different types of ramen. I dislike stuck up pricks like Sasuke and all of his fan girls. And my dream is to one day become the best Hokage ever! Believe it!" He finished in a enthusiastic voice. Kurenai chuckled at his spirit.

'Ha…. Looks like I have a hyperactive loud mouth on my hands. Aw well…beats having Kiba Inuzuka, and his clan's obsession with dogs.' When neither Shikamaru or Hinata spoke up, Naruto nudge the lazy Nara in the shoulder. He sighed heavily, which was practically a Nara trademark, and began.

"My name is Shikamaru Nara…" He began in his normal tired voice. "I like watching clouds, star gazing, and playing strategy board games like Go…. My dislike are any activities that require too much effort on my part. My dream is to become a Jonin, and nothing more. Marry a girl who isn't super pretty or super ugly. Have two kids, a girl, then a boy. Have the girl grow up into a beautiful woman, and have a son take on the family deer breeding business. And finally, die of old age peacefully in my sleep." He finished in a yawn.

"Umm…. That was really…_descriptive_…Mr. Nara…" Kurenai replied in a unsettled tone. 'Hmm, he's lazy, just like every other Nara male. But lets see if he inherited their genius thinking as well…' Finally, Hinata was the only one left. She was hesitant, but she began without having to be asked.

"Umm…. M…my name is H…Hinata H…Hyuuga. My like a…are …" She glanced shyly at Naruto, who wasn't looking in her direction. She blushed, and quickly looked back. "I like p…pressing flowers, and helping m…my mother around th…the house. My dislikes are p…people who are mean to o…others, and call th…them weak. My dreams are t…to improve my clan for the better and gain the a…attention of my clan…. And someone else." She finished in a small voice. Kurenai smiled softly at the shy kunoichi.

'Looks like our little Hinata likes Naruto…how cute! But her crushing shyness isn't something I want around…. Maybe being on the same team as Naruto will help her with that.' The Jonin then stood up to address her new team. "O.K…now that we know about one another, lets get started with some training. Are you all familiar with sparing?" Everybody nodded, because it was a question that wasn't necessary. Everybody who went to a ninja academy would spare within their time there. When they all nodded, Kurenai continued. "Good. Because we will be doing a lot of that on this team. It is one thing to know HOW to fight. It is another to know how to fight WITH your team. If all you know are your own moves and none of your teammates', then your chances of dying on a actual mission triples." All of her student felt a shiver run down their spines after hearing that. Of course, the mathematics behind that wasn't entirely true, but it got the message across. "Where as is you know how to fight with your teammates, where your attacks flow out like a stream like the water in a river, then you will become a truly effective ninja team. Hmm…. Lets start out with Naruto, fighting…Hinata. You two are about the same size. You two could probably be a great pair of sparing partners. Do you two have any objections to this?" Hinata's took on a pink hue, and Kurenai felt bad for putting her and Naruto on the spot light on the first day on the team. But it was important to see how they stand.

"Umm…. N…no, I don't have a…any objections, K…Kurenai sensei….." That was predicted to be Hinata response. The older kunoichi then turned to Naruto, who was scratching the back of his head.

"Umm…. Nope. No objections here, sensei…." He answered in his normal oblivious tone. She smiled.

"Good…. Now, go into the middle and I'll start the sparing match. Remember: No jutsus are allowed. And keep it light contact." The two went out into the middle of the park, and dropped into their fighting positions. Naruto didn't really have a fighting stance. His methods of fighting was basically brawl fighting. Where there was absolutely no discipline in his technique. Where as the Hyuuga clan's Gentle Fist technique was the complete Yin to Naruto's Yang. Their fighting style consisted of focus and precision. Along with the Byakugan eyes, it allows them to see the chakra points in someone else's body. "Begin!" As assumed, Naruto was the one who charged first. He then sent a light right hook at his opponent. But Hinata merely grabbed his wrist, and sent a jab to his stomach. Thinking quickly, Naruto jumped backwards, breaking Hinata's hold on his wrist. She then activated her Byakugan, and dashed towards the retreating blond. Hinata sent palm strike after palm strike at Naruto. But surprisingly Naruto managed to dodge them…probably not as neat of smoothly as Hinata, but dodge them none the less. Naruto, when he saw a opening, sent s sweeping kick Hinata's way. The Hyuuga heir saw it coming, and did a back flip to avoid the attack. She leapt backwards a couple of times, giving some distance between her and the boy of her dreams. She was sweating, and was breathing heavily. Naruto, on the other hand, didn't look so bad. He was a little red in the face from exertion…but that was about it. This time, Hinata want in with her Byakugan activated. She started sending lightning fast strikes across Naruto's upper torso. There was no chakra being pumped through her fingers, so it wouldn't feel worse then being poked. Hinata's fingers struck most of his chakra points, but Naruto was ready. In her last strike, Naruto grabbed her wrist. This caught Hinata by surprise, s she didn't see what was about to happen next. Naruto reached down and grabbed Hinata by her ankle, and tipped her over. Her back gently hit the ground, and then Naruto placed his knee on her chest, so she couldn't get back up.

"I gotcha!" Naruto chuckled in triumphant pleasure. Unknowingly, Hinata dropped her Byakugan. Her face went red when she realized how close Naruto was to her. Kurenai chuckled, and walked up to the two teens.

"Very good, you two!" She began in a approving tone. "You both did excellent in this exercise." Naruto got up, and offered Hinata a hand up. She blushed madly, grabbed his hand, and was helped to her feet. "O.K…I guess that means I will spare with Shikamaru…. Shikamaru?… Shikamaru?!" She turned to see her laziest student was taking a power nap up against the tree. Kurenai sighed inside. 'What a surprise….' She thought sarcastically, as she walked to Shikamaru's feet. "Mr. Nara!" She all but screamed, ultimately waking the sleeping boy. "I would really appreciate it if you tried your hardest to keep awake during my training sessions. It will prove quite beneficial to you to witness your teammates doing the training exercises correctly. Please stay awake." The sleepy Nara slowly opened his eyes, and lazily looked up.

"I will try. But I can't make any promises……..you troublesome woman…." He mumbled to himself. But Kurenai's hearing was perfect, so she heard the "Troublesome Woman" comment. Which she took offence to.

'Troublesome women, huh…..' She thought, as a small vein formed on her temple. Naruto and Hinata took a seat in some nice and cool grass, as Kurenai and Shikamaru started their sparing match. Naruto looked over to Hinata, who was sitting with her knees to her chest. And she was looking straight down the whole time. She slowly looked up, and saw Naruto staring at her. She make a "Eeep!" sound, and looked right back down.

'Weirdo….' Naruto thought, as he looked back to see Shikamaru being completely owned by Kurenai, who seemed to really be enjoying it. When he heard a small voice.

"Umm…. N…Naruto?" He looked, and saw Hinata with a shade of red on her cheeks. "Y…you did really g…good…you know…during th…the fight…" Naruto smiled brightly, mainly because he never got a compliment that often, from a girl nor less.

"Haha…. Th…thanks, Hinata. You did pretty good, too. Believe it!" She loved his little phrase he used so often. She began to fiddle with her fingers, blushed and looked down to the side.

"Th…thank you, N…Naruto…."

'Aww….. How cute!' Kurenai thought, as she held Shikamaru in a suffocating head lock. The Nara boy struggled and wiggled to get free, but to no avail. He the tapped the ground, signifying that he surrendered. With a smirk on her face, Kurenai released Shikamaru from the choke hold, allowing him to get some oxygen into his lungs. "Looks like you need a little more active exercises in your daily routine, huh Shikamaru?" The boy looked up, with annoyance burning in his eyes.

"Yes, sensei…" He sighed. She then bent down, so her mouth was right next to his ear.

"And if you call me a "Troublesome women" again, I'll make your training extra "Troublesome" for you. Got it?" She asked, in a frosty tone. S shiver traveled down his spine, and stopped at his tail bone.

"Yes ma'am…" He groaned, as he walked away to rejoin the others.

"Good." She said, in a sweet voice and a nice smile. And so when they were all gathered together, she began. "That was really good, team. Lets stop now, and meet back here at 6 tomorrow morning. Make sure you all get enough SLEEP…" She finished, with the "Sleep" comment aimed mainly at Shikamaru. They all nodded, and began to walk off in different directions.

(At The Nara Estate)

Shikamaru stumbled through the front door, tired and sweaty. Shikaku Nara, his father, was sitting at the dinner table, waiting for lunch to be ready. He looked up, and saw his son come in. "Oh! Hey son…. How was your first training session?" The younger Nara looked up, and groaned as he took a seat across from his dad.

"Very troublesome…. I think my sensei is a feminist…" He said, as he massaged the area of his neck where she had him in a choke hold. His father laughed.

"Yeah…. Most of them are like that, kiddo…"

"WHAT WAS THAT, SHIKAKU?!" Yoshino Nara, Shikamaru's mother growled as she was standing right behind her husband. Shikaku swung around, and was face to face with a dark glare from his…ahem…_loving _wife.

"Umm…. N…nothing, Yoshino dear…. I w…was just….. OW!!!" The Nara woman reached out and pinched his ear.

"I need some help around the house…" She growled. "After lunch, I want BOTH of you to start doing all of your chores!" Shikaku nodded is head, causing his wife to release him. "Thank you, sweetie." It was like she had two different personalities. One second, she was the toughest ban chi around. Now, she was a sweet mother-like person. She then planted a kiss on Shikaku's cheek. Witnessing this, Shikamaru sighed, and made his way to his room, and thought what he always thought.

'Women are so weird…..'

(At The Hyuuga Estate)

Hinata walked into her home, and was immediately tacked by her little sister. "Hi Hinata! How was your team meeting?!" Hinata blew her little sister's long hair out from her face, and looked up.

"You are such a tomboy…you know that, right?" Hanabi smiled, and puffed out her chest with pride.

"And don't you forget about it, Hinata! Mom and dad aren't here. They had to go and meet with the Hokage." After getting Hanabi off her, Hinata answered.

"It was pretty good. I spared with….." She went red, and didn't finish. Hanabi saw this, and smiled devilishly.

"Was this person "Your Sweet" Naruto Uzumaki, now was it?" Hinata's face went beat red when she heard her little sister quote a phrase she wrote down in her diary last night. "I…. Umm…kinda went through your diary when you were gone… haha…." The younger Hyuuga girl laughed nervously, then went running off to her room when Hinata dashed after her, with both hands extended.

To Be Continued……

HAHAHAHAA!!!! That funny little Hanabi! So…how did you all like that chapter? Sorry this chapter took so long to write. I have been caught up in my other story. But I will try to update this story more often. Please leave lots of reviews, and check out my other stories! PEACE!!!!!


	4. The First Mission

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata, and more as I go along.

Rating: M

Author's Notes: Hey everybody! Sorry I can't update all my stories as soon as I wish I could. But I have to do mountains of homework…nuff said. Anyway, I need a little help. I started a Naruto/E-Men Evolution story titled: When Ninjas Meet Mutants. But it's off to a slow start. If you review this story, do you all think you can check it out? I'd really appreciate it!

Chapter 4: The First Mission

"Hinata! P…please! I…I'm sorry!" Hanabi cried, as her sister trapped her in her room, and was tickling her mercilessly. Hinata thought that this was a reasonable punishment for going through her diary while she wasn't there. The tickling continued, with Hinata showing absolutely no mercy. "I'm sorry, sister! N…now please stop!" Hinata looked down with a fake frown on her face.

"No…. You deserve this. Now you know what will happen to you if I ever catch you reading my dairy again." Hiashi and Hanna got back from their meeting, and walking in through the front door. They stopped when they heard their youngest laughing and begging for forgiveness. Hanna giggled.

"Looks like Hinata caught Hanabi reading her diary. It's about time, too." Hiashi looked at his wife suspiciously.

"You knew about our children spying on one another…and you didn't tell me?" Hiashi asked, pretending to sound disappointed. His wife smiled sweetly, and nodded her head yes. The Hyuuga head sighed, and went in the direction the laughter was coming from. He stopped at Hanabi's room, and began to listen through the door. Inside, Hinata was still tickling Hanabi.

"Not until you tell me who you like!" Hinata laughed. "You read about me liking Naruto…." Hiashi heard "Naruto" and listened more intensely. "Now tell me who you secretly like, or I'll tickle you until you pee yourself." Hanabi tried her best to wiggled and squirm out of her older sister's hold, but Hinata held fast. Tired of laughing, and fearing about wetting herself, Hanabi replied.

"K…Konohamaru! I…I like Konohamaru Sarutobi! Now please st…stop tickling me!" That was what Hinata was waiting for. She released her sister from her hold, and allowed her to fall to her bed, breathing heavily. With a blush, Hinata squealed happily.

"Aaaahhhh! You like the Hokage's grandson?! That's so cute!" She then hugged her younger sister. But when she looked at Hanabi, she was looking down, with a sad expression on her face. Curious, Hinata leveled her face so she was looking Hanabi right in the face. "What's wrong?" Hanabi looked up, without changing her demeanor.

"H…he doesn't notice me…. Wh…whenever I talk to him, I start stuttering, and can't even complete a sentence. Its…weird. I mean, I can talk to everybody else without stuttering…but whenever I see him…" Her face began to turn crimson red. Hinata saw this, and couldn't help but giggle at her little sister's actions. Hanabi narrowed her eyes at the older girl, but Hinata reassured her.

"It's fine, Hanabi…. I'm the same way with Naruto. No matter how hard you try, you just…feel like you can't talk to him." Hanabi nodded, agreeing with Hinata. "But I bet you'll be much better when you get older. I couldn't talk to him at your age, so you'll be just fine." Hiashi smiled when he heard his oldest daughter caring so much for his youngest. Instead of bothering them, he just walked back to his wife, who was sitting in the living room. Hanna looked up, and raised one eyebrow when she saw her husband smiling.

"What?" She asked, with curiosity burning in her eyes. Hiashi looked at his wife, and sat next to her.

"Looks like our daughters both have crushes." Hanna did her best not to squeal in happiness. Hiashi knew she would demand him to tell her, so he continued. "Hanabi has developed feelings for Sarutobi's grandson, Konohamaru. And Hinata…also developed feelings for one Naruto Uzumaki." Hanna smiled when she heard that her oldest was indeed growing close to the other demon carrier. Hiashi continued. "What do you suppose we do?" The Hyuuga woman merely kissed her husband on the cheek, and looked at him deep in the eyes.

"Nothing…. Lets just see what happens." Hiashi nodded, and stood up with his wife, and headed to their room.

(The Next Morning)

Naruto's alarm clock blared into his ear at 5am. And as in every morning, his fist came down to shut it off. He always hit it hard enough to get the frustration of waking up in the morning out of him, but not hard enough to break it. His lazily opened his eyes, and looked at the time. 5:01am. "Damn….." He yawned, as he stretched his arms and legs. He really hated getting up super early in the mornings…but he knew he had to. Ninjas lose that when they receive the head protector. With a sigh, Naruto hopped out of bed to get dressed. After dressing up in his usual orange jumpsuit, Naruto walked out the door, locked it, placed the key in his pocket and ran off to get to the park.

(With Naruto)

'Hmm….. I wonder if I have time to get some ramen….' Naruto thought as he smelt the air. But then he remembered something. "Oh…. They don't make ramen in the mornings…. That sucks." He moaned, as his stomach began rumbling. He tried to ignore it, and began to walk a little bit faster. When the park came into view, he only saw Hinata waiting there…no Kurenai or Shikamaru. Hinata was fast asleep, and sitting up against the tree. Naruto saw this, and chuckled. "Heh…. Looks like I wasn't the only one early." He walked up and looked at Hinata. She was sitting up against the tree, with her knees curled up to her chest, with her face buried in her arms. Then, a long yawn came from Naruto. The blond looked around…still not seeing his sensei or other teammate. 'Well…. Since I'm early, I might was well get some sleep too.' He thought as he sat beside Hinata, and slowly drifted to sleep.

(15 Minutes Later)

Kurenai and Shikamaru arrived a few minutes before 6am. When they got to Naruto and Hinata, they both saw a rather…cute scene. Naruto's head apparently drifted towards Hinata, causing his body to slump up against hers. Their heads were resting up against the other, getting blond and indigo hair mixed together. Where as Kurenai found this sight too cute, and wished she had a camera with her, she needed to wake them up. She walked up, and gently tapped Naruto with her foot. The boy's eyes fluttered open. Naruto was curious to why he felt warmer then usual, and why he seemed to tilt his head without any effort. Then, some of Hinata's hair drifted in front of his face. Then he realized he was resting his head up against Hinata's. His face immediately went red with embarrassment. Naruto then slowly lifted his head off from Hinata's, and quickly scooted away. Kurenai and Shikamaru were stifling laughter, as Hinata slowly began to wake up. She rubbed her eyes, and looked at everybody.

"Wh…what time is it?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes a little more. Kurenai smile at her shy student.

"It's fine, dear. It is only 6." Hinata smiled when she realized she didn't sleep longer then she wanted. But when she saw Naruto, a red hue took over her cheeks. Naruto didn't notice…mainly because he was too busy hiding his blush. Kurenai laughed, and continued. "I hope you two enjoyed you little nap…" She began, with the statement aimed mainly at Naruto. Hinata nodded, but Naruto only narrowed his eyes at his sensei. She was making fun of him for falling asleep on Hinata. But before he had time to make a smug remark, Kurenai continued. "Anyway, today we are going on our first mission. Now, before w…."

"YES!!!!!! AWESOME!!!! OUR FIRST MISSION!!!!!" Naruto was practically doing back flips in joy. Hinata blushed and giggled at the blonde's antics while Shikamaru sighed. Even Kurenai found Naruto's enthusiasm to go on missions to be…somewhat adorable. But Kurenai mastered her emotions, and sent a stern look at the blond, silently telling him to quiet down. Seeing the look, Naruto stopped laughing. "Heh….. Sorry sensei…" Naruto chuckled nervously.

"As I was saying….." The Jonin resumed. "We will be going to the Hokage to receive a mission. So, no horsing around, pay attention when he is talking…. And no shouting…." Again, the question was mostly directed towards Naruto, who scratched the back of his head.

(At the Hokage's Office)

The team walked up to the large oak door, and Kurenai knocked twice. They heard Sarutobi's voice from the other side, that sounded like him allowing them to enter. The Jonin opened the door and saw the old man, sitting at his desk finishing some paper work. Sarutobi looked up, and smiled when he saw Kurenai's team. "Ah, Kurenai. How was your morning?" The woman smiled, and took a seat across from the leader of the village.

"Pretty good so far…" She answered. "We are here for a mission. Do you have any D-ranked missions for us?" Sarutobi smiled, and went through his filing cabinet. After a few seconds of looked, he pulled out a file and threw it on his desk.

"Yes. It seems the Fire Lord's wife lost her cat, Tora. You are to hunt him down, and bring him back here…alive." He added. Everybody nodded, everybody except Naruto, of course.

"WHAT?!?!?! Our first mission is to hunt down a flee infested hairball?!" Kurenai and Sarutobi sighed, because they both predicted this was going to be his reaction.

"Naruto….." Kurenai began, massaging her temples. "This is your first mission as a ninja team. It's not like we are going to get super exciting missions right off the bat. We need to show we could work as a team before we even consider getting a mission that is higher then a D-ranked one." Naruto felt like protesting…but didn't. He knew he would never win in a argument with his sensei. So he sighed, and nodded his head. Kurenai then looked back at Sarutobi with a smile. "We'll take it." The old man smiled back.

"Splendid. You can start immediately. The team was halfway to the door what Sarutobi added. "Oh! And remember: Keep him away from your face. He scratches."

'Shit….' Naruto thought miserably.

(Inside The Forest)

The four ninjas were scattered around in the trees, stalking their target. "Hinata…. Do you see the target?" Kurenai whispered into her headset. Meanwhile, Hinata was a few yards away, with her Byakugan eyes activated.

"Yes…. I see a cat with the nametag reading: Tora. This is our cat." She answered. Kurenai the changed channels.

"Naruto…. How far are you from the target?" Naruto, by total coincidence, was sitting the tree directly over the lost cat.

"I am right over him." He whispered. Tora heard his voice, and looked up. Naruto decided now was as good as time as any. He pushed off with his feet and dived towards the cat. The frisky feline hissed and hopped out of the way. Naruto landed on his feet, and dashed after the fleeing cat. "I am right on his tail…. No pun intended." Naruto joked into his headset. Kurenai and Hinata followed close behind. Then Naruto realized something. Where was Shikamaru? Then his question was answered when a large shadow shot out from behind a tree. The shadow engulfed Tora's little cat shadow, completely immobilizing the cat. Shikamaru then walked out from behind a tree, with a cocky smirk on his face. The other's ran up, and Hinata picked Tora up into her arms. The shy kunoichi then began to stroke the fur that was behind the cat's ears, earning some affectionate purrs.

"Good job, team." Kurenai stated, giving her Genin team a approving smile. "That went off without a hitch. Now…lets get back to the Hokage to collect our payment." The three kids nodded, and began to walk back to the village. Naruto glanced at Hinata, who was smiling at how much the once frisky cat had taken a liking to her. He found himself smiling at the sight. But then, he felt his cheeks grow warmer. He panicked, and looked in the opposite direction, so no one saw.

'What's going on?!' He thought to himself. 'Why am I feeling like this? I mean, I only feel like this when I am around Sakura…. A…am I getting feelings for Hinata, too?! But I like Sakura, right?' He looked at Hinata, and looked down, not knowing what to think.

(Back at The Hokage's Office)

Kurenai knocked twice on the big door again, and heard the same faint voice. They walked in, with Tora in Hinata's arms. Sarutobi looked up, and smiled at the sight of team 8's completion of their first mission. "Wow. You four caught Tora already? It hasn't been more then three hours." He stated, sounding surprised. Kurenai raised a eyebrow at this.

"Why is it surprising, Sarutobi?" She asked as she took the seat across from the old man again. The Hokage lit his pipe, and blew out a big puff pf smoke.

"Because Tora is ALWAYS running off from his owner. Most teams take half a day tracking and catching him." The Jonin smile proudly.

"Well, we aren't most teams." Sarutobi chuckled at the statement.

"No…. I suppose you aren't." He then stamped four checks and handed them to the four ninjas. "If you want, I have some more missions for you. Gardening…taking out trash…walking dogs…washing dishes…and so on and so forth. Are you interested?" Kurenai looked at her watch. 8:47am. She smiled.

"I guess we can do one or two more missions." And she laughed when she turned and saw Naruto's face fall. Sarutobi saw what Kurenai was doing, and decided to play along.

"O.K. Good luck, then…. Make sure to give those dishes a extra hard scrub for me, Naruto!" He laughed as team 8 left the room, with Naruto dragging his feet behind even Shikamaru, who was already complaining about doing enough "chores" at home.

To Be Continued……

Hey y'all!!! How have you all been?! Sorry again about the long wait. I was getting caught up with two of my stories: Evil is Only Skin Deep, and When Ninjas Meet Mutants! But how did you like that chapter?! Did you all like the NaruHina-Ness? I hope to get lots of reviews for this! And please, check out my other two stories Evil is Only Skin Deep and When Ninjas Meet Mutants! Both have NaruHina-Ness in them! PEACE!!!


	5. C Ranked Mission

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata, and more as I go along.

Rating: M

Author's Notes: Sorry about how long it took a while to update. If you have read any of my other stories, you would know what I am talking about. Please leave lots of reviews, and keep reading my other stories! And I decided on the Demon hunter mission instead of the wave mission. Because I always had something planned for it. So to all of those people who wanted the wave mission, I apologize. I will let team 7 deal with that one. It would make more sense if the team with TWO demon carriers got a mission/trap from a group of Demon hunters.

Chapter 5: C-Ranked Mission

It has been a whole month of D-ranked missions for team 8. Washing dishes, windows, pets, and taking out trash. They also pulled weeds, planted fields of flowers, walked dogs, baby sat little children, which included the Hokage's grandson, Konohamaru and picking up litter. And everything else that is demeaning to a ninja, such as Naruto. They were on their way to the Hokage's office to receive another D-ranked mission, when Naruto finally made his opinion on this matter known. "Sensei?" Naruto began in a tired voice. The older kunoichi turned and looked at her blond, loud mouth of a student.

"What is it, Naruto?" She asked, already knowing what he was after. Naruto sighed.

"When are we going to get more challenging missions? I mean, we just went through a whole freaking month of crummy baby missions, and proved we could work as a team. Is it about time we start taking up more difficult missions?" The blond boy asked, with much curiosity and anticipation burning in his eyes in his eyes. The woman looked at her begging student, and sighed loudly.

"I don't decide on the missions we receive, Naruto. The Hokage does. And besides…even though a C-ranked mission is still low in terms of danger, it is more known for someone getting seriously hurt on a C, then a D." Kurenai explained. Naruto's head dropped at this news. He has been asking for a higher ranked mission the whole month they were doing D-ranked missions. He kept begging and pleading for more difficult missions, but it was not to be.

"But sensei…." Naruto tried to begin again. But Kurenai shot Naruto a testy look. Knowing this wasn't going anywhere, Naruto simply looked down in a defeated manner. 'Damn….. I hate D-ranked missions.' He thought, as they drew nearer to the tower. Shikamaru yawned loudly, and decided to give his impute.

"I don't know why you are begging for a more difficult mission, man. The missions only get more troublesome as the ranks go up. I only want the kind of missions where I can look up into the sky while I do it. C-ranked mission…they're just a major pain in the ass." He finished in another loud yawn. Naruto shrugged.

"That is because you a lazy, Shikamaru…." Naruto countered. "You find even the most common things tedious. You are the only person I know of that actually fell asleep walking a dog!" It was true. During a mission where the team were walking dogs, Shikamaru drifted to sleep while walking one. He fell, and landed in a huge puddle of mud. Shikamaru yawned.

"Well…. You got me there." He didn't even bother to come up with a comeback. It was too "Troublesome". The team were finally at the base of the building. They walked up the stairs, and stopped at the large oak door to the old man's office. Kurenai knocked twice, and waited to hear any signs of approval to enter. They heard the faint sound of Sarutobi's voice, and entered. In sat old Sarutobi, smoking his pipe, and going over some mission reports from the day before. He had large bark rings around his eyes, signs from a sleepless night. His old gray hair was all messed up, pointing in all directions. His red and white robes were tattered, also a sign of not being changed for a while. The old man looked up, and grinned when he saw Kurenai and her team.

"Good, morning, Kurenai. How are you four doing this wonderful morning? I trust all is well?" He asked, pushing his pens and papers from off his desk. Kurenai grinned, and took the seat across from the Hokage.

"We are doing just fine, Sarutobi. Thanks for asking." Kurenai answered. "Would you by any chance have any D-ranked missions for us today?" She asked, much to Naruto's dismay. Sarutobi grinned, and began to pick out file after file.

"Well, Ms. Takanaka needs some help with her garden. Mr. Yaki could use some assistance with his roof he is repairing. The Yamanaka flower shop needs some help planting and watering their flower gardens. There is a lot of trash scattered all around the….."

"NO MORE D-RANKED MISSIONS!!!!!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs. Naruto heard all he could stand. All of the chores that were being called missions was making Naruto sick to his stomach. "We have been busting our asses off doing these dumb ass chores you call , missions! We deserve a mission worthy of us! No more baby sitting, no more dog walking, and no more gardens!" He then sat crossed legged, facing the other way, and began to pout.

'Shit…. I am going to hear about this later….' Kurenai thought as she massaged the throbbing vein forming on her temple. "Naruto…" She began in a tired voice. But she noticed that Sarutobi was smiling, as if he found something funny. He gently pushed the D-ranked files aside, and looked at Naruto.

"So, you think you are ready for a C-ranked mission, huh?" Without looking back, Naruto nodded. Curious about the others, Sarutobi looked in Hinata's and Shikamaru's direction. "What do you two think? Your opinion counts, too." Hinata looked at Naruto. He was now turned fully around, and was watching them intently. She blushed, and answered in a small voice.

"Umm…. I…I think w…we might be a…able t…to handle a C-ranked m…mission. After all, w…we proved we could work a…as a team, effectively." Naruto smiled when he heard his shy friend agreeing with him. This came to no surprise to both Kurenai and Sarutobi. They knew the shy Hyuuga heir would agree with anything the blond would suggests. Sarutobi nodded, and looked towards the laziest shinobi, Shikamaru. The sluggish Nara rolled his eyes and groaned.

"I personally don't WANT to do it. I think it is meaningless busy work…. But since my other two teammates want to do this, I guess I might as well go along." Sarutobi took that as a "O.K" on the mission. With all of the Genins ready to go, he lastly turned towards their sensei. Kurenai looked at her students. Naruto's eyes were blazing with hope. Hinata giggled at his enthusiasm, and Shikamaru merely looked out the window, watching the clouds and the birds fly by.

"Where as I feel it is too early for a C-ranked mission…I suppose we could give it a shot, seeing as even the laziest student in the village even thinks we can handle one." Said boy shot she a dark look, but she ignored it. "So what C-ranked mission do you have for us?" The Hokage smiled, and began going through his second filing cabinet. After a few minutes of looking, Sarutobi pulled out a large file.

"The village hidden in the sand is expecting a delivery. We have some scrolls, containing seals and jutsus that they ordered from us. Your team is to take those scrolls, and deliver them. Is that more exciting, Naruto?" Sarutobi asked, with a eyebrow raised.

"Yes!" Replied the blond boy, as he jumped into the air with excitement. "The sand village is at least two weeks from here! And best of all…NO CATS!" Tora was giving team 8 a lot of trouble that past month. He ran away from the fire lord's wife 18 times, mainly just to get close to Hinata. And quite frankly, Naruto was very close to hunting him down and skinning him alive. "Awesome! Our first C-ranked mission!" Unable to contain himself, he grabbed Hinata's hands and began dancing happily. Red flushed Hinata's entire face, and was beginning to feel light headed.

'N…Naruto is h…holding my hands…..' That's when it happened. Hinata's eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she fainted right there in the Hokage's office.

"Hinata?!" Naruto said as he reached out to grab her unconscious body. He managed to grab her before she hit the ground. He had her in his arms as if a groom and bride at a wedding. He looked, and was confused to see everybody laughing at them. "What?"

"Nothing, Naruto…. It is nothing." Kurenai giggled, as she took the unconscious body from his arms. She then looked at both Shikamaru and Naruto. "You two go home and prepare for tomorrow morning. We will be gone and on the road for two weeks. We will restock on supplies in the village hidden in the sand." Naruto and Shikamaru nodded, and left with Kurenai. Now alone, Sarutobi allowed himself to laugh out loud.

'Wow…. I just had a serious flashback of when his father was a Genin.'

(The Next Morning)

Naruto was walking up hear the park, where he will begin his first ever C-ranked mission. He figured such a occasion deserves a new attire. He decided to wear something else instead or his bright orange jump suit. Instead, he wore a pair of dark green cargo pants, ninja sandals, a fishnet shirt, allowing everybody to see his surprising well scalped chest underneath. He also brought his backpack, filled with the things he thought they would need. Kurenai, Hinata and Shikamaru were already waiting for him. He waved at them as he neared closer. "Morning guys! I am ready for the mission!" Hinata saw he was only wearing a fishnet shirt as upper clothing, blushed heavily and looked away.

'O…oh my God! H…he looks so….' Her mind drifted off as the thought began to get…ahem…more provocative. Kurenai also saw his new attire, and raised a eyebrow.

"So…. You finally decided to get rid of that eyesore of a jacket, huh?" Naruto chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Heh…. Yeah. I figured that since this was my first C-ranked mission, I'd look as good a possible." He turned to Hinata, and saw that her entire face was beat red. "Hinata? Are you alright? You're all red." He walked up, and pressed his palm squire on Hinata's forehead. "Hmm…. You are pretty warm. Are you feeling fine?" Hinata, unfortunately, was completely in a daze.

'H…he cares, if I….I'm alright….. He cares.' Her eyes were closed shut as she felt Naruto's hand move around on her head.

"Hello?! Hinata?! Are you there?!" Naruto's now loud voice broke Hinata out of her daydream, and her eyes snapped open. She saw that everybody was looking at her. She then quickly stepped backwards, and looked down from embarrassment.

"Umm…. Y…yes. I'm all r…right……but thank y…you for your c…concern, N…Naruto…." She stuttered, as her face grew redder and redder by the second. Kurenai couldn't help but laugh at the scene. She cleared her throat, and began. But before she did, she kicked Shikamaru in the leg, because he was falling asleep next to the tree.

"We should be going. If we make good time, we might be able to make this trip in only three weeks." She said, as she led her team closer to the gates of Konoha. "Since this mission id of higher rank, you were to bring weapons. Did you all bring weapons with you?" She didn't really need them to answer. She saw that they all had shuriken and kunai holsters attached to their thighs. "Good. Now, if anything is to happen, I expect you three to fall back in to the forest and leave the fighting to me. I will me handle it with my Genjutsus. But I highly doubt we will have to deal with any altercations on this type of mission. This is just a village to village delivery." The three nodded. Kurenai smiled, and looked ahead. They were passing underneath the gates of Konoha, and now leaving.

"Sand village…HERE WE COME!!" Naruto cried happily. Kurenai and Shikamaru sighed, but Hinata only smiled and giggled at her teammate.

'H…he's so energetic…. I w…wish I was m…more like him…' Hinata thought as Naruto began to whistle to himself.

To Be Continued……

YO!!! I hoped you all liked that short chapter! I know you all are getting sick of them, and I apologize…. But I reassure you all, that I will make it up to you in the next chapter! I need time to plan out how many hunters they will fight, what they do WHILE on the road to the village, etc. So in short terms… I will do a major chapter overhaul on chapter 6!!! But please leave some reviews, and don't hate how short this update is. I am juggling both school work and my stories. So you can give me a break. And if you all like this story, I would really appreciate it if you all check out my newest story, When Ninjas Meet Mutants. Main characters: Naruto, Todd Tolansky(Toad) and Fred Dukes(Blob)! The summery is basically Toad and Blob get tired of Mystique, and leave the Brotherhood. They wind up in Konoha, and the rest you can read about! Till next time, kiddies! PEACE!!!!!


	6. A Trap!

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata, and more as I go along.

Rating: M

Author's Notes: Hey y'all! How you doing? I am going to introduce a new character into this story…a OC. It was created by Another Dead Hero. I hope you like him, because you are going to be seeing a whole lot more of him! DEAL WITH IT! Enjoy.

Chapter 6: A Trap!

"FINALLY! WE'RE HERE!" Naruto cried, was he and his team stumbled through the gates of the sand village(What is the sand village called?). They've been on the road for a little under two weeks. Along the way, they come across many different features in terms of landscape. There weren't as many trees there…. But instead there were many rocky mountains. It was much more humid then in Konoha, too. There wasn't a cloud in sight, which invited the sun to beat down upon their head. "Damn…. It much hotter here." Naruto panted, as he wiped the sweat from off his forehead. He squinted his eyes as the blinding sun glared into his eyes. He looked over to his over teammates, and saw that they were doing even worse then he was. Kurenai sensei was familiar to the heat here, mainly because she had many missions back when she was a Genin, where she and her team had to come here. But even so, her face remained flushed, as she began to air out her dress. Shikamaru, being the logical thinker his clansmen were famous for, decided to remove his heavy coat. he tired his coat around his waist, allowing his upper torso to receive some cooler air. But Hinata was the worst of all. She was breathing heavily, sweat was pouring down her face, and her face itself was beat red from the intense heat. And for some odd reason, she wouldn't take off her heavy jacket. And when they entered the village, Naruto decided to bring it up. "Hey Hinata…. Why don't you take off you coat? it's like 80 degrees out, you know?" The overheating Hyuuga looked at the blond, and blushed, though no one could tell.

"U…umm…. Th…that's alright, N…Naruto…" She reassured, as she began to fan herself. "It's a…alright." And being his nosy self, he reached out and rested the back of his hand against her forehead. Immediately afterwards, brought his now hot hand back to him.

"Shit, Hinata! You're burning up!" He yelped, as he blew on his hand, trying to extinguish the heat. When he looked back, he saw Hinata, looking as if she was losing her balance. Naruto then saw a shady tree as they neared the enterence to the large village hidden in the sand, one of the few, anyway. Thinking quickly, he reached into his backpack, and pulled out his canteen of water, and handed it to Hinata. "Hey…. You look thirsty." The drowsy kunoichi saw the offer, and slowly shook her head.

"N…no…. Y…you k…keep it…." She wasn't stuttering anymore …she was panting from the immense heat. Naruto didn't understand why she wouldn't take the water. She obviously looked dehydrated. Their sensei was listening to this, and intervened.

"Naruto is right, Hinata…. You seem like you are about to pass out from the heat. You should…" She didn't finish her sentence, when her young student's body went limp and fell to the ground. This alarmed Naruto.

"HINATA!" He reached out and managed to catch her before her body struck the ground. He looked at her, and realized her fainted from the heat. He picked her up into her arms, and ran to the tree for some shade…. But as this was happening, the team was being watched from afar, by two men in cloaks. One was a huge, muscular man, standing up a good 6'5". The other one was a little shorter then his bigger partner. He stood up around 6 feet . The big one had a _Kanabo_ attached to his back. The other mystery man didn't have any weapons visible, except the binoculars he had in his hands, which were being used to spy on the four.

"They are here…." He spoke in a low, snake-like voice. "Our pray approaches, Genchi…. We should alert the others." Genchi, the larger one, shook his head in a disagreeing manner.

"No, Hachigi…." The massive man growled in a very deep voice. "We should take them on ourselves…. I always wanted to see how I would fair against the demons of Konoha…." Hachigi looked at Genchi with a frown.

"Brother, we said we would tell the master when we spot the demons. If they find out…."

"If we take them down by ourselves…then Orochimaru will promote us, you idiot!" The larger brother interrupted. "Lord Orochimaru wants the two demon brats alive for experimentation, and we want higher ranks, right?" Hachigi nodded hesitantly. "Good. And if we take all of them to him, he will award us with a higher seat on power. Get it?" A sudden change in expressions came over Hachigi. His concerned frown quickly turned into a devilish smile. He then chuckled evilly.

"Yesssss….." He hissed in greedy pleasure. "I like that plan, brother. We shall wait for them at the trap, and tell al the others that they aren't here yet. Then they'll leave…before the four arrive. Brilliant, Genchi!" And in a puff of smoke, the two assassin brothers disappeared.

(Back With the Others)

Hinata was awoken from her heat induced slumber by a cold splash of water in the face. The icy water splashed in her face, and caused her white eyes to pop open immediately. "Wh…wha?" She gasped as she looked around to see where she was. She now noticed she was being held by someone. Hinata looked up, and saw Naruto, holding her with one arm, and a now empty canteen in the other. They both sat underneath a large tree inside the village of sand. Kurenai and Shikamaru also stood over her, wondering if she was alright.

"Are you O.K, Hinata?" Naruto asked, as he handed her a wash cloth to wipe the water off her face. Hinata immediately sprung to her feet and hid behind Kurenai in overwhelming embarrassment. Still dripping wet, the shy girl answered in a voice barely able louder then a whisper.

"U…. umm….. I…I'm s…sorry. I…I should h…have drank s…something. I…I should…." Hinata's words began to grow quieter and quieter, to the point no one could hear her. Naruto scratched his head, was Kurenai sighed.

"Naruto? Shikamaru? Do you think you boys could go and get some supplies for us?" She then handed both boys some coins. "Me and Hinata will wait here." Naruto looked at Shino, who also looked at him. Shino then nodded at Naruto, in turn, he nodded back. The two ran off the restock, while Kurenai looked down at her scared student.

"How do you feel, dear?" The Jonin asked. Hinata hesitantly looked up, with a nervous look. Even though the two kunoichis were underneath the shade, Hinata was still sweating from the intense temperature.

"I…. I feel a l…little b…better." Kurenai sighed, and shook her head.

"Now…is there a good reason you didn't at least take off your heavy coat? it wouldn't be good if you ended up getting heat stroke because of overheating in that thing." Hinata immediately began to bow her head and apologize. But even after the apologizes, the older kunoichi still waited for a answer. And even though her face was red from the heat, you could still see a blush form on her cheeks.

"I…I'm j…just nervous a…about…." Hinata couldn't finish. Her voice became chopped up and small. It was when something finally hit Kurenai. She remembered when she was in the women's bathhouse, and she was bathing with other kunoichis, including Hinata. And Kurenai noticed the Hinata had a more developed figure then all of the other girls her age. And she noticed how nervous Hinata was when she would get in, always hiding her body from all the others.

"Hinata…. You don't need to worry about how you look." Kurenai reassured, as she placed her hands on Hinata's shoulder. "You are just blossoming. It's natural for some to blossom before others. But you shouldn't let your nervousness interfere with your health, either. Naruto was freaking out when you fell." This caused Hinata to blush, hearing her crush caring for her in such a extreme manner. Kurenai then laughed. "And don't worry about how HE will act. That's also a boy thing growing up." Hinata smiled, and began to remove her sweaty jacket. When she removed her coat, and revealed her fishnet shirt, with a black long sleeved shirt underneath it. And also revealed her well maintained body. And, out of nowhere, the two girls heard a thud from behind them. They turned, and saw Shikamaru, with his arms full of supplies, standing over Naruto's unconscious body, who was also suffering from a nose bleed. Hinata saw this, and did what SHE did best…fainted again. Kurenai couldn't help but laugh out loud at this scene. 'This is going to be a long and difficult road…that's for sure.'

(15 Minutes Later)

After Kurenai and Shikamaru resuscitated the two teens, and were on their way to where they were supposed to drop off the package. But when they found the address, they were confused. Where they were supposed to deliver the scrolls, were at a large warehouse looking building. The windows were broken, the paint was peeling, and there were boards missing from the walls. It appeared to be abandoned. Naruto looked at the address twice…then a third time before raising a eyebrow. "THIS is where we are supposed to deliver the package?" Then, someone walked out the large doors. It was a man who looked somewhere in his mid twenties. He had short brown hair and brownish eyes. Her wore a clean kimono, with different colors decorated all over it. Red, blue, black, you name it. Kurenai twitched at the bold colors.

"Umm….. Are you Mr. Akisha?" The man smiled delightfully, and clapped his hands.

"You must be the ninjas from the village hidden in the leaves." Team 8 nodded. "Splendid! Please…don't mind the mess and come in." Not suspecting anything suspicious, the ninja team walked in without pausing. They walked in, and immediately after, the large steel doors slammed behind them. The light went out, leaving everything in pitch darkness. The team stopped dead in their tracks…caught off guard by that was happening. Then…a low evil chuckle was heard in the endless blackness.

"Hinata! Use your Byakugan!" Kurenai snapped. Hinata obeyed, and performed the necessary hand signs. But before she had time to complete the jutsu, all the lights inside flashed back on. The entire inside of the warehouse was completely empty, nothing in sight but two men, wearing white cloaks. The shorter man was the first to speak.

"Hehehehe….. Welcome, brave ninjas of Konoha…welcome to your resting place. Because you fell right into me and my brother's trap." Kurenai's eyes flashed when she heard "trap". She them pulled out a kunai, and got into a fighting stance.

"Who the hell are you two?! What do you mean "trap"?! What the hell are you doing here?!" She shouted at the two, demanding a answer. With a heavy sigh, the two demon hunters removed their hoods, revealing their true identities. Genchi had long, blond hair, tired up in a long pony-tail. He wore a black tank top, with his bulging pecks still being visible through the ever stretching fabric. He also wore baggy camouflage cargo pants and black combat boots. Hachigi had long, black shaggy hair, which wasn't well kept. He allowed it to hang in front of his face, only allowing you to see half his face. Attached across his chest and shoulder was a long Kusari-Gama, with a spiked ball at the end. He didn't wear a shirt, so he could show off his skinny, somewhat muscular body. He also wore baggy camouflage cargo pants and black combat boots.

"Please forgive us, my sweet…" Hachigi replied in a fake modest voice. "We are the Kioshi brothers, Genchi and Hachigi. And we, my dear, are demon hunters." He immediately whipped his Kusari-Gama out, and swung the spiked ball around his head. "And we are here to collect the price that are on you little Genins' head!" Then the hunter sent the iron ball hurling straight at the team. Kurenai was about to order for the team to fall back, but Naruto was already acting. He performed the necessary hand signs, and shouted with blue chakra swirling around him.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!!" suddenly, four more clones of Naruto appeared, with shuriken and kunai in their hands. Kurenai shouted for Naruto to stop, but he didn't listen. Instead, all five Narutos hurled their weapons at the two men. But Genchi only smirked, grabbed the handle to his Kanabo, and swung it with surprising speed. The Shuriken and kunai bounced off the hard club and went flying straight back at the team. The real Naruto ducked, while the other four were riddled by the returned attack.

"You are making this too easy, demon brat!!" Hachigi laughed as he sent the ball and chain straight at the blond Kyubi carrier. But before the long ball and chain could reach him, Kurenai began to form hand signs of her own.

"Fire Jutsu: Dragon's Breath!!" A fire ball was then sent hurtling at the two, intercepting the spiked ball in the process. He cursed aloud as Genchi grabbed his brother and leapt backwards to dodge the fire attack. The fire ball struck the ground and sent dirt and dust into the air, temporarily blinding the team from the two men. But Hinata still had her Byakugan activated, and could still see them through the heave dust. Hesitantly, she reached into her pouch, and pulled out a handful of kunai. With a fast swing, she sent all of the into the dust, and heard both men cry in pain.

"I…. I got them!" Hinata breathed happily. But her happiness soon turned to panic when she saw both figured disappear in a puff of smoke, leaving behind two logs with kunai riddling them. "Th…those weren't them! They g…." Before she could finish her sentence, a ball and chain wrapped around her body and pulled her into the dust, with Naruto shouting her name.

"HINATA!!!!!" He cried, as he tried to ran after her. But Kurenai and Shino held him back. Naruto was shocked at this. "Let me go! They have Hinata! Let me go! We need to save her!!"

"But I won't let you go alone, Naruto!" Kurenai growled impatiently. She then looked to Shikamaru. "Shikamaru! Send yor shadow possession Jutsu into the dust and find them!" But the dust began to clear by this time, and revealed their location. Standing in the middle of the room was Genchi, Hachigi, with Hinata wrapped in chains, and on her knees. Standing behind her was Genchi, with his might battle club raised high above his head, aimed square at the back of Hinata's. the smallest of the two then snickered in triumph.

"Now…. Lets make a deal, shall we?"

"LET HER GO NOW!" Naruto shouted in rage, with Shikamaru still holding him from charging straight at them, even though they had the upper hand. Kurenai glared at the two, and stepped forward.

"What do you want?" She asked in a low growl. The two men snickered. Genchi cleared his throat, and answered.

"Here is the deal…. Give us the blond boy, and they both MIGHT live. Our master wishes to meet the two, and would very much like them to be delivered to them…alive." He spoke in a sinister tone. Kurenai's eyes flashed with anger.

"And if we don't?" Naruto looked at his sensei, shocked that she didn't except the conditions right then and there. Hachigi smirked, and tightened the chains around Hinata's upper torso, causing her to scream out in pain. The chains weren't smooth metal…the were all like shurikens, connected to make a chain. The sharp edges dug deep into the young kunochi's body. With a sadistic grin on his face, Hachigi continued.

"Then me and my big bro here will kill this sweet, sweet girl right here. And we'll make it so NO ONE will ever recognize her afterwards." He then snapped his finger, signaling for Genchi to rest the end of his studded wooden club at the back of Hinata's skull. Tears began to form in her eyes, as Hinata looked at her team.

"I…I'm s…sorry…." She whispered, with warm tears rolling down her face. "I…I'm sorry I s…screwed up o…our first C-ranked m…mission, N…Naruto." Naruto looked at his shy teammate, and a saddened expression began to form on his face. He was about to demand them let her go, when the captured kunoichi continued. "Don't let th…them have Naruto!" Hinata shouted, much to everybody's surprise. "D…don't trust th…these men, s…sensei! Th…they'll….."

"Shut up, you little whore!" Hachigi snarled, and smacked Hinata across the face with the back of his hand. Naruto bared his teeth as he witnessed this. But Shikamaru still held him back. Hachigi was now getting impatient. "WELL?! What will it be, ninja? Lose one…or just lose two, where they have a POSSIBILITY of living? You have ten seconds, before we decide to scatter this girl's brains all over this floor." Kurenai bit her bottom lip at the decision. Nine seconds passed with out a answer. Genchi sighed heavily, and raised the Kanabo above his head, ready to bring it down.

"NO!!" Naruto elbowed Shikamaru in the chin and ran at the three. Kurenai shouted out to him to stop, but to no success. The blond was sprinting towards them. "If I go with you…Hinata lives! That's the deal, right?!" He stopped halfway to hear his reply. Hachigi nodded, and he raised his hand, signaling for Genchi to hold the attack. "Then take me too." Hinata's eyes widened at what she just heard.

"N…Naruto! No…don't do th…this! You d…don't have t…" She tried to say…when all of a sudden, everyone heard another voice.

"TAKE THIS, YOU LOSERS!!!" Suddenly, a barrage of shuriken and kunai came flying straight at…her capturers'. Hachigi and Genchi cured and leapt backwards, leaving behind Hinata. Hachigi was forced to leave his Kusari-Gama behind when the surprise attack was seen coming his way. Everybody looked up where the attack came from, as Naruto ran to Hinata's side. Everybody saw a man, standing in one of the windows, casting a long shadow across the warehouse. This other mystery man wore a red bandana, and had long wavy black hair. He seemed to be in his early thirties. He had a little bit of a mustache and goatee combo. On his face, he wore a pair of sun glasses, hiding his eyes from everyone. He wore a black, sleeveless trench coat, with a white dragon on the back. Underneath that, he wore nothing, showing off his muscular chest. His arms were all tattooed with various images, most of them looking like Japanese dragons. He also wore a pair of black slacks, and a pair of black boots, with the words "You face here" labeled on the heel of his boots. And on his back was a guitar case, with the words "Notes of Death" engraved on the front. The two men below glared at the man above.

"Who the fuck are you?!?!?!"

To Be Continued……………

HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Another Cliffhanger No Jutsu! I love being evil!!!! HAHAHA!!! I hope you like the brief glimpse of the newest character to my story! I will go more into depth into him in the next chapter. Thank Another Dead Hero for the idea! And please leave reviews telling me about how you like it! And tell me what you thought about Hachigi and Genchi, the Demon Hunter Brothers! PEACE!!!!


	7. Enter Karashi Azukia

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata, and more as I go along.

Rating: M

Author's Notes: O.K…. First off, don't freak out on me because I am adding a new character to the story. I can assure you that the main characters will remain to be Naruto and Hinata. But you will be seeing a lot more of him as the story progresses. And please forgive me for mistakenly writing "Shino" instead of "Shikamaru". I get confused sometimes. I will try harder not to make that same mistake in the future. Anyway…. Be sure to thank Another Dead Hero for the idea…which I will be editing as I see fit for this story. Enjoy!

Chapter 7: Enter Karashi Azukia

"Who am I? man…. You two are hurting my feelings…" The mystery man wined as he leapt from the window, and landed on the ground on all fours, as if her was a cat. The two brothers were too distracted by the man before them to notice Naruto rescuing Hinata from their capture. Now on his two feet, the rugged stranger stepped aside to allow Naruto, who was carrying a very injured Hinata in his arms, ran past to rejoin Kurenai and Shikamaru. And with a insulted look on his face, the man reached back, and pulled out his guitar case that was attached to his back. Genchi looked at the case, and a sudden flashback came to him. The memory of him brought a large vein to the side of his head. He lifted his mighty Kanabo, in a challenging manner, and pointed it at the man.

"What are you doing her, Karashi?!" The mention of that name also sparked a memory for Hachigi. Karashi laughed when the younger brother's face changed.

"HA! I knew this thing would bring back some of your brain cells!" The man named Karashi said in a soft voice. "I hope you two weren't trying to hurt these good shinobis and their lovely sensei…." Kurenai's ears perked up when she heard him mentioning her in such a informer way…during a serious time. Hachigi snared the their former partner.

"Not so good to see you again, Azukia…. I thought you left Suna years ago. Why is a womanizer like you still here?" The guitar carrying man shrugged, and began to step forward.

"I had no reason to. I may have quitted Orochimaru's little club, but that will not send me running away with my tail between my legs…. You two, of all people, should know how I operate." While the exchange of words raged on between the old teammates, Kurenai took Hinata aside and began administering a healing jutsu. Naruto ran beside Karashi, while Shikamaru stood near Kurenai. The man looked down to his side, and locked eyes with the blond boy. "You should leave this to me kid. I know what to expect from these two. Stay by your friend and make sure she's alright." Naruto shook his head, as he reached into his holsters and pulled out a few shuriken.

"No. they tried to kill Hinata. I will not let them get away…or be taken out by anyone other then m….." He didn't finish, because Karashi brought his hand down on Naruto's neck, applied pressure, and caused him to black out. He then grabbed the unconscious teen by the back of his collar, and flung him to Kurenai.

"Hey!" Kurenai shouted in anger, as the body of her second student skidded across the room, and came to rest next to Hinata's.

"Sorry, my sweet cherry blossom…." Karashi said, in a romantic way. "But you student was only going to get in my way. I felt it was better for him to be unconscious…then to be dead. And besides….." He smiled devilishly at Hachigi and Genchi. "I can handle these jokers by myself." Hearing this ignited a sudden rage in Genchi.

"Shut your mouth, you traitor!! You quit the team because you couldn't handle the assignments Lord Orochimaru was giving us! You ran away because of a fucking insignificant mistake on the job! Me and my brother made up for your mistakes by working TWICE as hard…just so our master wouldn't find out and wouldn't snuff out your worthless life! Now show us some respect and step aside! We have two monsters to kill!" Then, without warning or preview, the large man charged straight at Karashi, with the intension to clubber him if her got in the way. But as Genchi neared, the man before him chuckled to himself, and dropped his guitar case.

"You never learn…." The giant studded club then came crashing down towards Karashi…. But in a split second before any contact was made, Karashi disappeared, leaving only his vest to take the blow. Genchi's eyes flashed with rage as he scanned the warehouse for the man.

"Where are you, Azukia?! Your little speed tricks won't work on us!" He looked around frantically, looking for any signs of the quick ninja. Faint sounds of wind whistling past him caused Genchi to swing around randomly, hoping to get lucky and strike the elusive man.

"Brother! Behind you!!!" Hachigi yelled. But was to late. The second the eldest brother turned to face Karashi, Karashi's boot connected with his face, sending him flying backwards. Genchi flew through the air, and was sent straight through the walls of the warehouse, leaving a gigantic hole. "You bastard!!" Hachigi cried, as he leapt at Karashi, with his Kusari-Gama swinging around his head. Karashi saw him coming, and began to perform hand signs.

"Blinding Fog Jutsu….." Immediately after whispering those words, ink black smoke erupted from him mouth, filling the whole warehouse with smoke. Kurenai and Shikamaru grabbed Naruto's and Hinata's unconscious bodies and leapt through one of the windows, so they wouldn't suffocate inside the building. Hachigi choked and gagged while in the fog of bitch black smoke…but it didn't discourage him. "Die Azukia!!" With both hands centered in the middle of his chain, the brother began swirling the sickle/ball and chain around and around, as if it was a baton.

(Outside the Warehouse)

Genchi slowly regained consciousness, just as the team exited from the now smoke filled building. Quickly getting to his feet, the huge man gripped his Kanabo tight with anger. Then he remembered whom he and his brother were after. The two demon carrying children. Kurenai and Shikamaru were gasping for air, relieved to receive clear air. Kurenai opened one eye, and saw Genchi charging at them. "DIE, YOU FU….." Suddenly, his body became frozen in placed, as if her suddenly became a statue. The kunoichi raised a eyebrow in confusion, when she looked down to her last remaining Genin. Shikamaru wore a tired frown on his face, as he held Genchi in his family's famous Shadow Possession Jutsu. A approving grin came to Kurenai's face.

"Nice to see you are finally getting into the whole "Ninja" thing, Shikamaru." Said boy only yawned, as he made the caught demon hunter do humiliating pose after pose.

"What can I say? This was getting way too troublesome for my taste…." Kurenai's face turned from happy to overwhelming rage, and she glared at Genchi. She walk up to him, and began to form hand signs. "I am going to enjoy this….." She growled, as she finished the hand signs to one of her Genjutsus.

(Back Inside)

"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!!!!!" Hachigi cried over and over again, trying his best to land a solid hit on Karashi. The smoke had cleared well enough so that it was visible again. The sickle and spiked ball came swinging painfully close to his body…but Karashi had the upper hand. His agility was of that of a cat…quick and nimble. He would patriotically pretend to yawn, just to infuriate the assassin more. Which worked perfectly. "Fight…. Back….damn it!" He was now panting, due to the constant swinging of his weapon. Azukia arched his eyebrows at the request.

"Me? Fight back? Why? You are losing perfectly on your own, friend. Why would I have to get my hands dirty, just to prove I am better then you?" This enraged the other ninja even more. He was done talking. Now, Hachigi performed his signature move. After completing the required hand signs, he cried at the top of his lungs. His Kusari-Gama began to radiate with chakra, and began to grow in size. The spikes on the enlarging ball also took a new form. The once straight pointy spikes turned into spiral spikes. The sickle took on a more demon-ish look, as well. The smooth, curved blade became jagged, resembling the teeth you would find in a shark. Drool ran down the sides of Hachigi's, as he stared insanely at his former partner.

"Heheheehehe!" He began to chuckle like a mad man, as Karashi sighed, and turned his back to go to his guitar case. "Is this what you want?!! You want to die because you are too much of a dick to fight back?!! FINE! Here I come, Azukia!!! Prepare to di….." He stopped his manic rant when he saw Karashi pulling out a Ninjato out of his case. Hachigi then erupted in laughter all over again. "What the hell do you think you are doing, Azukia? You think you can take my Kusari-Gama on with THAT?!"

"I know I can, you sorry excuse for a ninja…" Karashi replied in a tired groan. The demon hunter smirked, and charged the man with both blade and spiked ball flying. As he neared however, Karashi was pumping chakra into his ninja sword. He dropped into a stance, concentrating his energy into one attack. And finally, when Hachigi sent the massive sickle at him, Karashi swung his Ninjato. A chakra blast shoot out when the sword was swung, and hurtled straight towards the Kusari-Gama. When the two attacks collided, a massive explosion detonated. The force rocked the ground, and weaken the building's foundation. Pillars began to break, and caused the whole building to implode. Outside, villagers fled the frightening scene as pieces of wood and scrap metal rained down upon them. Kurenai and Shikamaru took the two unconscious bodies and took shelter inside another abandoned house.

"What the hell?!" Kurenai gasped as the building was reduced to a smoking pile of ruble. Then, in the smoke, came walking a shadowy figure, who seemed to be dragging a body behind him. Kurenai, thinking it was Hachigi, pulled out a kunai and flung it into the smoke. Nothing. Nothing was heard when the blade want into the smoke. Then, out steps Karashi Azukia, dragging behind him the body of Hachigi. There was a five inch gash in the assassin's chest, starting from his pelvis all the was to his collar bone. And in his hands, and the kunai that Kurenai threw. He quickly picked up where the team was, and a sly smile appeared on his face.

"Hello…. My name is Karashi Azukia. How are you doing?"

(At Suna Hospital)

Naruto awoke with a frightening jolt, remembering where he was last. He remembered he was in a old abandoned warehouse, where he and his team had just been ambushed be two ninjas. He remembered a strange man appearing…him throwing shuriken and kunai at them…Hinata being….. That was when Naruto literally burst out of his bed, and looked frantically. "H…Hinata?! Where are you?!"

"Calm down, Naruto…." He heard his sensei's voice. He turned, and saw Kurenai sitting in the chair in the shady part of the hospital room. "She's alright. You are in the Suna hospital. She is in pretty bad condition…but the doctors were able to fix her back up. And before you ask, the man is waiting outside the hospital, waiting to be questioned by me." Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank God…." But when the blond boy looked back up, Kurenai had a disappointed look on her face. "What is the matter, sensei?"

"You can't be doing that, Naruto. You disobeyed direct orders from you sensei, you attacked your own teammate to run into a fight you weren't ready for. You endangered your's and Hinata's life by your actions today." Naruto's eyes widened at what was being told to him.

"B…but sensei, I was just trying to help save Hinata…"

"What if those two took your little charge at them as a challenge? They would've killed Hinata if you hadn't stopped sooner." Naruto's eyes then sank down in shame. Kurenai sighed, then continued. "I do, however, admire your commitment to save your teammate. You were willing to risk your life to rescue Hinata from two very dangerous men…. But you need to think before you act. It was just a miracle that Karashi got there when he did." The memory of that man angered Naruto.

"That jerk knocked me out!" He growled as he looked out the windows, seeing if her could see the man. "When I get my hands on him, I swear I am going to strangle him!" Kurenai waved her hands in front of Naruto's face, trying to get his attention.

"He did it to protect you and Hinata, Naruto. From the way they spoke to each other, they seem to know each other…. Which was probably how he was able to beat Hachigi alone." But Naruto wasn't paying much attention to his sensei at the time. He was too busy thinking of…well, you know who. Kurenai couldn't help but grin and shake her head. 'Damn teenage hormones….' "You can go and see her, Naruto. Her room is three doors down on the right. She might be resting, so please make sure to be quiet." Naruto smiled, and dashed out the room. She then looked out the window, and saw Karashi pacing back and forth outside the hospital. 'Who the hell are you, Karashi Azukia? And why did you help us?' She thought as she walked down the halls, on her way to interrogate this guitar case carrying man.

To Be Continued……

DAMN! How did you all like that update?! Was it fast enough for you all? I hope it was, because I am going to take a small break on this one. I just wanted to let you know about the new member to the cast on Naruto…. Karashi Azukia!!!! The bad-ass, guitar case carrying ninja from sand! And please don't hate him. I promise he will not take too much attention from either Naruto or Hinata. And in the next chapter will be where he give you all the info you all will need of him. Please leave lots of reviews, and check out my other stories! Till next time! PEACE!!!!!

PS….. Sorry this chapter was shorter then the other one,


	8. Introductions

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata, and possible Kurenai/Karashi.

Rating: M

Author's Notes: Yo! Sorry it took me so long to update this story, guys. I have other stories, mounds of homework, and limited time to do all. I appreciate all who have been sticking on this story for so long, and I'm glad that none of you had anything against my OC, Karashi Azukia. This character will be kind of similar to El Mariachi, from Once Upon a Time in Mexico. If you haven't seen that movie yet, do it now. Hope you all enjoy. PEACE!

Chapter 8: Introductions

The bearded man paced outside the hospital, balancing his guitar case on the top of his head. There was a cigarette lit, and hanging from his lips. Not too long ago, both of his former teammates were slaughtered by him this team 8, which brought up various thoughts. On one hand, he was grateful that they assisted him in taking them down…. But on the other hand, they will be suspicious of him, since Genchi made it pretty obvious that all three of them worked together once. "O.K…who are you?" Karashi turned are saw Kurenai standing behind him, with her hands on her hips.

"Gee…is that anyway to thank me? After the way I saved that girlie with the white eyes?" He asked, faking a sad moan. The guitar case the was balanced on his head tipped and fell. But before it his the ground, Karashi lifted his foot backwards, and caught it with the flat part of his foot. And after kicking it back up, it flipped in front of the cocky man. With fast reflexes, he brought his elbows down and used the case to lean on. "I think a "thank you" a "thanks" or at least a "yes, I will go on a date with you" is in order, little lady." The kunoichi half smiled and half frowned at the man's sense of humor.

"Everything besides that last one, at least." Karashi's face dropped at the rejection. "While I truly appreciate you stepping to help us, I have to wonder…why? What did you have to gain?" Karashi's once playful smirk turned serious. He took the cigarette from his mouth and knocked off some ashes. And with a great sigh, he began.

"Because I don't like murderous thugs who attack children…even if they carry demons…" This shocked Kurenai greatly. The secret of Naruto's demon was well known…but Hinata having a demon was secret from all of the village, except for herself, Sarutobi and the entire Hyuuga clan. When she was going to ask, the mystery ninja continued. "I know…because Orochimaru had his eyes on those two for quite some time now." Another bombshell. Now a freaking SANNIN was involved?!

"O…Orochimaru? You mean the legendary Sannin Orochimaru?!" The black haired woman asked in disbelief. Karashi nodded.

"The very same, girlie. And I know…because I USED to be one of his best ninjas…. 14 years ago, the snake mentioned him witnessing ANOTHER sealing in the woods, during the Kyubi attack. He saw Kyubi's vixen being sealed inside the stomach of a pregnant Hyuuga woman." Kurenai was receiving too much information then her brain could handle at once. She began waving her hands frantically, signaling for him to stop talking.

"Wait…. What the hell does that damn snake want with Hinata?! Why does a banished Sannin want a mere Genin?!"

"No…not a _mere_ Genin, babe." Karashi corrected, interrupting the kunoichi before him. "Think about it. A furious Sannin with a death grudge against his own village. He finds TWO vessels of immense power…which is also obtainable through sick and twisted ways." Then it all made sense to Kurenai.

"You're telling me that…"

"Yes. Orochimaru wants Naruto and Hinata for their demonic power. He assigned me and the Hunter Brothers to…_dispose_…the two babies…but unlike Genchi and Hachigi, I have standards." But he stopped his explanation when he noticed Kurenai had a kunai in each hand, and was sending a dark look at him.

"How can I trust you?" She asked in a spiteful voice. "How can I be sure you don't really intend to do away with my students?" Karashi smirked.

"Because if I wanted those two dead…they'd BE dead by now. Like I said, I have standards. When I was working for Orochimaru, I joined on only one condition: I wouldn't have to harm and/or kill anyone under 20.… and obviously, few day old babies were way down there in age." He finished his cigarette, dropped onto the ground and stamped it into the dirt. But something didn't click in Kurenai's mind. She got calm, and placed the two kunai back in her holsters.

"But why didn't he send those other two guys after Naruto and Hinata? Surely Genchi and Hachigi would've wanted to take the mission." Karashi did something creepy, and chuckled evilly. He looked Kurenai straight in the eyes, and answered.

"Because he knows I didn't approve of what he was doing it, and knew I'd kill his other two heavy hitters."

(Inside the Hinata's Hospital room)

The Hyuuga heir lied in her hospital bed, sleeping. Her cuts were healing at a alarming rate…but the doctors didn't complain. They didn't know how Hinata's cut healed so quickly, but it made their job easier. So they left Hinata alone to rest.

(Dreamscape)

The young kunoichi was now in what looked a large chamber, with water up to her ankles. The air was moist…and the sounds of heavy breathing was the only sound Hinata could hear. "Wh…who is th…there?" She asked in a scared voice. "A…and wh…where am I? how d…did I g…get here?" She walked down the halls, and found a rather large room, where there was a large, dark cage. She crept closer, hearing the heavy breathing sound growing louder. As she neared, she noticed a seal was attached to the large steel bars.

"_**Child….."**_ A soft, yet loud voice came from behind the cage. _**"It's good to finally meet you, my precious girl. My name it Anaki…."**_ Then, from out of the darkness, a pair of large, purple fox eyes opened, radiating with a light purple glow.

(End Dreamscape)

Hinata awoke with a light scream, and jolted into the sitting position. Sweat was pouring from her forehead, from what she thought was a nightmare. She looked around franticly, and realized she was in a hospital room. And with a heavy sigh of relief, she fell backward into her fluffy pillow. "Just a nightmare….." She breathed to herself. Then, from out of nowhere, the door to her room was KICKED down. Naruto leapt in, with a kunai in hand.

"Hinata! You alright?!" He asked, in a panicked and worried tone. He looked around, and saw there was no one else in the room, besides him and the resting Hyuuga girl. Hinata was staring at the blond boy who just busted through her door. A red blush was streaked across her face.

"N…Naruto!" She then dived under her covers, embarrassed. The reason she's embarrassed was because her closer were on the chair next to her. Now, all she wore was a little backless robe all hospitals gave to their patience's. "Wh…what are y…you doing?" Naruto panicked and placed his kunai back into his holster.

"I'm sorry, Hinata. Really. I…I just heard your scream, and thought something was wrong." He sounded sincere. Hesitantly, Hinata's head rose out from under her covers.

"Umm…. S…sorry for s…scaring y…you, N…Naruto. I…I just h…had a n…nightmare." She was hiding a terrible blush, when Kurenai walked in, with a curious look in her eyes.

"It's good to see you are alright, Hinata…. And it's nice to see you are keeping her company, Naruto." She added. She couldn't help but giggle at the sight of both teens blushing at her comment. "I hope you are feeling better, Hinata. Those spiked chains were coated with lethal poison. If we hadn't been for Karashi, we might not have been able to save you…."

"Umm…. Wh…who's K…Karashi, Kurenai sensei?" The Hyuuga girl asked shyly, as she fiddled with her fingers. Then, a man walked into the room. It was Karashi Azukia, though, he looked different. He didn't wear his red bandana, which allowed his long flowing black hair to fall past his shoulders. He just got done shaving in a nearby bathroom, and looked very clean cut. And he no longer wore his flannel shirt or leather vest. Now, he only wore a pair a black pants, and a regular white sleeveless shirt. He still had his dark sunglasses on though. He didn't look like a random wonna be bad boy…now, he looked like any other man, carrying a guitar case on his back.

"I'm Karashi, Sweet Cheeks…" He began, lighting yet another cigarette. "And I'm the one who saved you and your boyfriend's life." Hinata's…along with Naruto's face was blood red from the "Boyfriend" comment.

"She's not me girlfriend!!!!" Naruto shouted in a high pitched tone. Kurenai hid her laughter as she witnessed Hinata passing out for the second time that day.

"Whatever you say…loverboy." Karashi sighed, letting out a large puff of gray smoke. "You two are lucky I came when I did, you know? Those two were serious trouble over here in the sand village." That brought up a question Naruto was meaning to ask.

"Why were those two after us? What did we ever do to them?" The young boy asked, sounding a little angry.

"They were just some Jonin dropouts that wanted to make some ransom money…" Karashi lied. Kurenai told him that Hinata didn't know about her demon yet. And while Naruto did know, she knew he wouldn't suspect that, since they weren't immediately going after him. "They are known as the Hunter Brothers. And I know them personally…but I'll tell you that while we head back to Konoha." Naruto raised a eyebrow, while Kurenai tried waking up the unconscious girl.

"You're coming with us?" With a mischievous grin, Karashi answered in a sly voice.

"Yes, Naruto…." Kurenai answered, as Hinata was slowly regaining consciousness. "I suggested he should come back to Konoha with us." While Naruto didn't know if it was a good idea or not, he also knew he shouldn't go against what his sensei thought.

"O.K, sensei." By this time, the Hyuuga girl was finally awake, and still a little red from before. "Hey Hinata…" Naruto continued in a calm and soothing voice. "How do you feel?" The shy girl rubbed her eyes, and looked at her crush beside her. She then noticed how close Naruto was to her, and went beat red in the face…AGAIN.

"Umm…. Y…yes. I…I…I'm f…fine." She spoke in a quiet, timid, and shaky voice. "I…I just g…got l…light headed f...for a second. I…I'm fine, n…now…." Being oblivious to the girl's love-struck symptoms, Naruto scratched the back of his head and flashed his trademark goofy grin.

"Good…you had me scared for a second." Hinata's eyes snapped open at hearing this.

'H…he cares a…about me!' She thought excitedly.

'_**Of course he cares about you, child….' **_The familiar ominous voice rung in her head. _**'He risked his life for your safety. That's not care…that's love, my child…'**_ Fear flashed in the Hinata's eyes as she looked around, frantically looking for the source of the unexpected voice. Naruto and the others watched as Hinata looked from side to side…confused.

"You alright, girlie?" Karashi asked as he was putting out his cigarette. "You seem a little jumpy." Said Hyuuga heir looked at the man.

"Umm…. Y…yes, I…I'm alright…" She whispered, looking down to one side. "I…I just th…thought I heard s…something…. Th…that's all." The man raised a eyebrow at her answer, but didn't press the matter. He only shrugged his shoulder.

"K…. Anyway, you two should get ready. After Hinata is all healed up, we're heading out…. The sooner we get out of the furnace of a village, the better." And with that, Karashi strolled out, balancing his guitar care on his forehead. The two Genins looked oddly at the man's antics, and looked back to their sensei. And the woman only shrugged her shoulders and walked after Karashi.

(Three Hours Later)

Team 8, along with Karashi Azukia were now on their way back to the leaf village. Hinata's cuts and bruises healed with remarkable speed…which everybody but Naruto found weird. While she still walked with a limp, her deep cuts healed completely over. Her once dark bruises were now barely visible. "Well…since it's a while until we make it to Konoha, I think we should learn more about you, Mr. Azukia." Kurenai suggested. Karashi, now wearing dark green camouflage cargo pants, a white tank top, black over coat, ninja sandals, his dark sunglasses and red bandana. And his guitar case was strapped to the back of his back. Karashi lit a cigarette, and smiled.

"Alright…. The name is Karashi Azukia. I was born in the sand village, but my parents were ninjas, who were always moving around. So, as a result, I learned about almost all the other villages. I also spent some time in Konaha…a little before the great Kyubi attack. But, unfortunately, my parents were sent in to battle the powerful demon. They held out pretty well…but both my mom and dad were killed in the battle." Naruto's eyes drifted downward, ashamed that the very demon who attacked and killed so many people 14 years ago was sealed inside him.

"N…Naruto?" He turned around, and saw Hinata with a concerned look on her face. "A…are you O.K?" The blond shinobi smiled, and shook his head.

"Yeah…I'm alright. Just dozing off…that's all. But thanks for worrying though, Hinata." The timid kunoichi felt heat spreading across her face at his response. She began blushing, started twiddling with her fingers and looked the other way. Karashi smirked at the two "lovey-dovey" teens.

'Damn hormones…. I remember when I was like them…' He thought, turning back to the other people. "Anyway…I spent the last years of my childhood in the Suna orphanage, growing up as what my care takers called "A delinquent"…. And that's what I became. I joined many small street gangs, just because that would scare everyday people. Then, after I learned how to be a ninja, I started being a hired assassin…or mercenary, as I like to be referred as. Because of my…_special skills_…I was incredibly good at what I did at my age. Only 15, and I was takin' on high ranked assignment hits. And by the time I turned 24, I was assigned a permanent job as a…_enforcer_…for a private man. That's how I met Genchi and Hachigi." Shikamaru raised a eyebrow at the mention of the two murderous ninjas.

"You mean those to assailants who tried to kill us?"

"The very same, Lazy Bones…. We were on the same team for a couple of years as Or…the private man's assassins." He answered, almost mentioning Orochimaru's name. "But soon…I grew tired of what I was doing. I got tired of being a soulless assassin, killing innocent people in the process…." Karashi's face grew heavy with past memories. Hinata saw this change in expression, and decided to bring it up.

"Umm….. K…Karashi? Wh…what happened?" The question caused the guitar carrying man to raise a eyebrow. "Umm…. I just f…figured that something h…happened that t…turned you away from b…being a assassin….." Karashi's eyebrow remained raised, and the Hyuuga panicked. "I…I'm sorry…. I sh…shouldn't have a…asked." The grown man sighed heavily and scratched the back of his head.

"It's alright, Hyuuga….. You're allowed to asked questions. Yes, something DID happen…" He took another big breath, and finished. "I killed a six year old kid….."

To Be Continued……..

HEY Y'ALL!!!! So sorry this chapter took a long time to update. I had a serious case of writer's block, and couldn't decide on what to write about. But here you all go! Karashi and team 8 will be heading back to Konoha, where more adventures will become reality! And just for future reference, Karashi Azukia won't take the spotlight from Naruto or Hinata! And in the next chapter, I will reveal Karashi's dark and secret past. Hope you all like it, and leave plenty of reviews! And don't forget to check out my newest poll. PEACE!!!!!


	9. Dead Eye

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata, and possibly Karashi/Kurenai in the future.

Rating: M

Author's Notes: Hello again everybody. I sincerely apologize for taking such a long break from this story. I had the worst case of Writer's Block, and needed a lot of time to think up what would happen next. I did, however, start a new story, called The Shy Jinchuuriki. Basically, a Naruto/Hinata personality switch. Check it out when you all get the chance! This chapter will cover Karashi's origin. Which I hope you all find entertaining. ENJOY!

Chapter 9: Dead-Eye

The entire team went quiet when Karashi said that. Hinata's eyes widened, just like Naruto's and Kurenai's. Shikamaru merely raised a eyebrow when the man before him shared that piece of information. There was long awkward silence, when Karashi decided he should give them the whole story.

"It started back when I was 15.…."

(Flashback)

"Get back here, you punk!!" Cried a angry merchant. A 15 year old Karashi had just swiped a apple off his stand…but the merchant saw him in the last second. Then…a long chase ensued with the young delinquent and the older man.

At 15, the boy had his long black hair done up in a single pony tail. He wore baggy cargo pants, with a large rip where his kneecap went. Keeping them up around his waist, was a belt, with a silver marijuana plant as a belt buckle. He had his sand village forehead protector wrapped around his forearm (Much like Shikamaru) and wore a white, sleeveless sweatshirt. Attached to his back, was the guitar case, which had became his trademark by this point. And on his face, he wore the same dark sunglasses he had for so long.

The cocky teen turned his head while running, and laughed. "Looks like you should LOWER your prices, so no bad people would HAVE to steal from you, you old fart!" He chuckled, jumping over a couple of civilians who were in his way.

Karashi Azukia was incredibly skilled for a boy his age. He was able to master Jutsus when he became a Genin, which was uncommon in the sand village. His aim was perfect, and his grades were also perfect. But the boy had a terrible reputation for being against adults and any rules they set down for him.

As he bobbed and weaved through the crowds of people, he was making his way down a dark alley…. When all of a sudden, a piecing scream was heard down the street. 'What the hell?' Karashi thought, totally forgetting about being chased. There was a bunch of people gathering in the middle of the village….

Which sparked Karashi's curiosity.

Crowds of people were being held back by ANBU and Jonins, yelling at them to get back. It was a large circular crowd, because in the middle of it, was a psychotic man, holding a unconscious woman at bay, with a sharpened Kunai pressed against her throat.

The man was named Yushia Kingua. There was a nation wide man hunt for him for the last year in a half. He was a drug kingpin, child molester, rapist, murderer, you name it. He's been on the run for a long time, but no one could find him…until now.

He was a muscular man, with tan skin, and long black hair, resembling a mane on a lion. There were tattoos all over both his forearms, which were clearly visible since he wore a sleeveless, opened black leather vest. On his chest was more tattoos, overlapping a large scar going across it, from atop the left pec, down to right above his belly button. He wore ink black slacks, with cuts and tears all over it, and strong, steel-toed combat boots.

And he wasn't ready to go down without a fight…

"Come one step closer, and this bitch will NEVER wake up!" The criminal ordered, pressing the sharp blade deeper into the unconscious woman's neck, without actually cutting her. "Now, if anyone wants this girl to come out of this alive…I better have the Kazekage here to negotiate in THREE minutes, or else!"

Yushia Kingua isn't a common criminal. He's a Jonin level ninja, and a skilled master of Taijutsu. And while in the center of the massive crowd, he constantly rotated around, so no one could try anything behind his back. But in the crowd, the teenage Karashi drew closer, thinking about what to do.

He stopped when he ended up behind the woman's parents. The mother was crying in fear, while the father begged the man to not harm their daughter. They seemed to be upper class citizens, because of the elegant kimonos they wore. The captive woman also had on expensive jewelry and dressed as if she was going to attend a fancy meeting or ball.

That's when Karashi recognized the family.

They were the well known, and well respected Hanizu family. They were one of the wealthiest of families in the sand village, and were close friends with the Kazekage. But unlike most wealthy families, they didn't act like they were above the more common and hard working people. They would regularly walk down the street every morning, and nod their heads respectably to anyone they pass. One time, he even remembered the mother giving him a few coins when he was younger, because he was on the street, asking random strangers for money or food.

So, the Hanizu family was in his good grace.

He pushed past the panicking couple, and shouted at the wanted man. "Yeah! Takes a BIG man to hold a unconscious woman as hostage! No wonder you only rape little kids, they're the only ones who aren't stronger then you!"

And just as he'd hope, this struck a nerve in Yushia.

The man swung around to face the young boy. "You care to say that to my face, you little shit-head?!" Yushia growled. Karashi smirked, and stepped inside the circle. The boy had his hands in his pockets, and strutted his way closer towards the man.

People in the crowd were shouting at the boy. Some shouted for him to get back. While some of them told him to shut up, and NOT try to get Yushia mad. But little did they realize, that Karashi was managing to get painfully close to the two…closer then the trained ANBU or Jonins did.

Maybe it was the fact a child was insulting him is why Yushia didn't feel intimidated…. But whatever the reason, it was working.

Karashi, now only five feet away from the two, scratched the back of his head and grinned. "I'll say it again, since you pedo-brain is obviously too slow to catch it the first time…. You. Are. A. Pussy. Did you get it that time?" A tick formed on Yushia's temple, and was throbbing with rage. And due to this unexpected anger, the pressure of the Kunai on the woman's neck lessened. Then, the boy began walked closer, not showing the least bit of fear for himself, or any fear for what could happen to the girl Yushia had captive.

Then, in a flash, Karashi Azukia reached behind, and pulled out his black guitar case, causing Yushia to jump backwards.

"Now please…release the woman, and all the will happen will be a life sentence in prison. I promise to let you live…all you need to do is apologize to her family, and throw down the weapon." Karashi picked those words particularly to enrage Yushia…which worked precisely as planned.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!" Enraged, the criminal threw to woman to the ground, and leapt at Karashi with the intentions of killing the smart-mouthed teenager. But Yushia Kingua forgot the most important rule every ninja should follow….

Never underestimate your opponent.

The Kunai came down with lightning swiftness, and slashed deep into Karashi's skull. But then, the boy disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving behind a pile of sand. (I know the leaf village uses logs when using the replacement Jutsu…but what do people from the sand village use?)

"What the fuck?!" Yushia was stunned, needless to say. He never thought a brat was able to perform that Jutsu ahead of time to beat his fast attack. But because he underestimated him, he was going to pay for it.

In another puff of smoke, Karashi reappeared behind Yushia, holding in his hands two Katana swords. His guitar case was wide open, showing a wide variety of small, but lethal weapons hidden inside. Before the criminal could turn around to defend himself, the two razor sharp blades came down, and severed BOTH of his arms.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHG! MY ARMS!!" Yushia cried in agony, as his armless body fell onto the ground, blood squirting out everywhere.

The crowd was so quiet, that if you dropped a pin, everybody would be able to hear it. They just witnessed Yushia "Killa" Kingua, get taken down by a mere Genin level ninja. And as Yushia squirmed on the ground in unimaginable pain, Karashi placed on foot on his chest, and rested the tip of the blade on Yushia's neck.

"I warned you, but you had do it the hard way…." Then, Karashi pressed the blade against his throat, and slashed.

Blood went in every direction. On the ground and on Karashi's face a body. Dying gasps escaped Yushia's mouth, as he wheezed and gasped for what air he could. But it didn't help, and he died in a matter of seconds.

Stunned, the ANBU finally broke free from their shocked state, and rushed to the woman on the ground, to see if she was alright. But when they turned to confront Karashi, he was gone…and no one in the crowd knew where he went. All of them were distracted with Yushia's dead body to notice which direction Karashi went.

But little did the teenage know, he was being watched by a shadowy figure, stationed in a dark alley.

"Hmm…. Very impressive, Karashi Azukia…" The man hissed. "You will make a excellent addition to my team. A excellent addition indeed." Then, in a puff of smoke…then man disappeared, just was ANBU was cleaning up the bloody mess left by Karashi.

(End Flashback)

"Wow…that was messed up…" Naruto breathed. They weren't even paying attention to how far they have walked, because in the course of the story, the managed to clear a little over two miles without even realizing it.

"Wh…what happened n…next, Karashi?" Hinata asked, staring up at the man, who was lighting another cigarette. Karashi let out a long breath of smoke, and sighed.

"After that, I was offered a job by Orochimaru to be one of his henchmen…which I accepted." He paused, so that everybody could digest that piece of info. "He offered me a lot of cash to perform assassinations." Kurenai found the story odd, and cleared her throat.

"What exactly made you so special, that you managed to get the attention of one of the legendary Sannin's attention? Surely there was something else that made you stand out more then the average vigilantly, right?"

And there was…

Karashi took a deep breath, stopped, and turned to Kurenai. She, along with her team stopped dead in their tracks and looked at the man with wide eyes.

"Yes…there is something that he found…"Unique"…about me. And here it is." He then reached up to his sunglasses, and took them off.

His right eye was a beautiful shade of blue, much like Naruto's…but it completely contrasted with his left eye. There was a large scar going down across his eye, in a downward angle. The eye itself was still there…but it was…different.

It wasn't blue, like his right eye, but the entire eye itself was red, with no pupil. The only other color in his eye was the white around the crimson red pupil-less eyeball. Kurenai, Naruto, Hinata…and even Shikamaru winced when his left eye was revealed.

"While working for Orochimaru…." Karashi continued, as he put his glasses back on. "I earned the name "Karashi Dead-Eye Azukia" because of this eye." His voice was void of emotion, much like any Aburame in Konoha would sound. "I grew up with this weird eye my entire life…and didn't know why. It might've been a birth defect or something. But while working for that snake, I found out something…. It made my job a lot easier…." That statement caused Shikamaru to finally join in on the conversation.

"You saying that eye of yours holds some special ability?" The Nara asked with one eyebrow raised. "Because I never heard of a birth defect resulting in special abilities." Already being halfway done with his cigarette, Karashi turned a smirked at the boy.

"Well, it did…. And that's what Orochimaru was interested in." He took another deep breath of smoke, exhaled, and continued. "It didn't kick in until I was 20. I was training, when all of a sudden, my left eye began to glow bright red." Then, a idea struck Karashi. As they walked, a giant boulder came into view. He held up one arm, signaling for the team to stop.

"You see the bolder?" The boulder was a good 100-110 feet away, but they saw it. He chuckled, and took off his sun glasses. "Good, because it WON'T be there in a second…" He started transferring his chakra it his eye, which began glowing bright red. The four leaf village ninjas looked as his eye, and back to the boulder.

"Here we GO!!!" Then, all of a sudden, a beam of red chakra shot out of his "Dead-Eye" with unbelievable speed. It traveled the 100 or so feet in a instant, and struck the boulder.

BOOM!!!!!

The giant rock erupted, as if it was covered with explosive tags. Chunks of smoldering rock went everywhere. Sand was kicked up, and went at least 20 feet into the air. Steam as drifting off his eye, and a cocky smirk was plastered on his face. He turned.

Naruto was wide-eyed, with his mouth hanging open. Hinata was blushing, and sharing the same wide eyes as Naruto. Shikamaru had one eyebrow raised, but it was obvious that he was surprised too. And Kurenai was rubbing her eyes, making sure what she just saw wasn't a Genjutsu or anything.

The man laughed, as he put his glasses back on again. "I know. Freaked me out too. I wasn't expecting a intense chakra beam to shoot from this eye either…. But when it happened, Orochimaru was VERY impressed." He began to ramble on…until he remembered what he was talking about before.

"Anyway…. The reason I stopped working for him happened when I was 25.…"

(Another Flashback)

Now 25 years old, and nicknamed "Dead-Eye" Karashi was working with Genchi and Hachigi, as Orochimaru's personal enforcers. They were stationed in the village hidden the sound, working as unofficial police. They would comb the streets, making sure everything was going as well as things should be going.

And if anything ISN'T right, Karashi and the Kioshi brothers would…_correct_…it, before Orochimaru catches wind of it.

One day came, when some shop owner who owed one of Orochimaru's associates money didn't pay up. So naturally, Karashi and the Kioshi brothers investigated this problem. It was a old man, maybe in his 80s', who owned a weapons shop.

The confronted the old man outback his own store, and began shaking him down. "Listen here, you old coot…" Genchi began, as he pressed the blade of his Kusari-Gama against the shop owner's throat. "You owe money, so you'd better pay up right now, before…" At this time, Karashi grabbed the brother by the shoulder, and placed his mouth right by his ear.

"We do this my way…" Azukia whispered. "No shut up, and leave this to me…" Genchi scowled at Karashi for ordering him around, but did as he was told. Orochimaru found Karashi to be the most skilled of the three, and appointed him leader of the group.

Once Genchi retreated back to Hachigi, Karashi smiled and extended his hand to the now frightened old man.

"Please forgive my…_lively_…partner. He can be quite a handful sometimes…. My name is Karashi Azukia." Shaking, the shop owner slowly reached out, and shook his hand.

"M…my name is….."

"Yagisaki Isaki…. I know." Karashi interrupted. "We were sent by our employer to figure out why his associate isn't receiving the money you owe him…. Do you mind showing me to your kitchen, please? I'm a little thirsty." Still shaky, Yagisaki grabbed his cane, and led Karashi and the Kioshi brothers into his shop/home.

Karashi, unlike Genchi and Hachigi, had a different method of doing his job. He used psychologically fear to do his job. By making himself seem friendly, yet still keep that dangerous feeling with him. The Kioshi brothers were all about physical intimidation. Threatening them with harm on them and their family wasn't Karashi's way.

Karashi ordered Genchi and Hachigi to wait outside the door, just so they wouldn't terrorize Yagisaki or his family.

Now upstairs, where Yagisaki and his family lived, Karashi took a seat in the dining room table, and set his guitar case against the wall. It was pretty roomy, Karashi had to admit. Mr. Isaki lived with his wife, his daughter and her six year old daughter, Kimika Isaki.

His daughter was a single mother with a child, and was living with Yagisaki until she managed to get a job. And as Yagisaki was off fetching Karashi a glass of water, Kimika wondered out of her room. She then walked up to Karashi with a bright smile on her face.

"Hi, mister…" She began in a sweet voice. "My name is Kimika Isaki." Karashi looked down, and smiled softly at the young child.

"Hello, my name is Karashi Azukia." Karashi answered. Yagisaki returned, and saw his granddaughter talking to the thug.

"Kimika…. Don't bother that nice man." The old man snapped. "Granddad has to talk business with him. Please don't bother him." But Karashi chuckled softly as Kimika pouted, and walked back to her room.

"Nice kid…." Then Karashi took a big gulp of water, and looked at Yagisaki with a serious gaze. "Mr. Yagisaki, my employer is serious when debts are to be paid off. Me and my team were sent here to collect…. And I doubt our employer's associate would appreciate it if we went back to him empty handed." His voice was hard and demanding…which frightened the man some more.

Yagisaki folded his hands, bowed his head, and began begging. "Please…. I need more time. My…my weapon store hadn't had a customer in weeks…. I can't pay it off yet. P…please…give me a little more time. I beg you…." He then went through a loud and nasty coughing fit.

Placing his feet on the table and leaning back in his chair, Karashi began to think. He was a reasonable man…and decided to cut the old man some slack.

"OK…tell you what…." Karashi began, as he heaved himself onto his feet. "If you are able to get at least half of what you owe…then I guess I could scrounge up the difference and lend it to you. And once you paid off your first dept, you can pay me back…. A little at a time, if needed. I won't hound you like my employer's associates, so you won't have to worry about being harassed…do we have a deal, Mr. Yagisaki?" Azukia the reached out with his hand, ready to strike a deal with the old man.

And with a smile on his face, Yagisaki accepted the extremely generous offer.

"Th…thank you, Mr. Azukia…. Thank you." The old man repeated, over and over again. But then, all of a sudden, Hachigi used his Kanabo to break the door down. It flew backwards, and nearly hit Karashi. The two brothers then leapt into the room, with their weapons in hand.

Karashi shot a dangerous glare at the two. "Genchi! Hachigi! What in the hell are you doing?!" With a evil smile on his face, Hachigi walked forward.

"Me and Genchi were listening to you and Mr. Yagisaki's deal…. And aren't exactly happy with it."

"Yeah!" Genchi jumped in. "He needs the money NOW, or we start doing what we do best!" Karashi's left eye began glowing, as his patience with his team members dwindled.

"Get out of here…NOW." A hint of anger was radiating off his words, and caused Genchi to wince. But Hachigi wasn't phased.

"Your eye doesn't scare me, slick." He then reached out, grabbed Karashi by the collar of his shirt, and lifted him into the air. "If you are making deals with piles of garbage like this…then you ARE garbage!"

Karashi had enough. He reached up and removed his glasses, revealing his glowing eye. "I warned you, Hachigi!!!" But right before he could fire off a chakra blast, Genchi interfered. A well placed surprised punch derailed the original attack. Now, when the chakra shot out, it didn't shoot at Hachigi….

But it instead…shot at Kimika, who ran out her room when she heard the front door being knocked off it's hinges.

To Be Continued……

Hey there, boys and girls! Hoped you all liked this update on The Two Demons of Konoha! How did you all like Karashi's origin?! Was it awesome enough for you all?! I hope so! Please leave lots of reviews and be sure to check out my new poll. What should my next story be about?

1) Another Naruto/Deadpool Cross-Over (NaruHina)

2) Hinata being born in a Branch family (NaruHina)

Hope to hear from you soon! Until next time! PEACE!


	10. Karashi, Welcome to Konoha

Rating: M

Pairing: NaruHina, KaraKure, and more as the story progresses.

Author's Notes: Yo…I'm super sorry the update took so damn long. I got caught up in other stories and new ideas. I hope you all will forgive me. But now I'm back, and ready to continue this exciting story! And keep an eye on my profile. I have someone on DeviantArt drawing me a picture of Karashi himself, and am going to post it on my profile when it is done. Please enjoy the chapter. Again, sorry for the long delay.

Chapter 10: Karashi, Welcome to Konoha

Everything was silent. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of the wind blowing sand across the desert. Karashi looked at the ground as he walked, followed shortly by Kurenai and her team. Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru exchanged insure glances, while beads of sweat rolled down their faces. Not even Kurenai Yuuhi knew what to say. But Karashi continued with a low, emotionless voice when the awkward silence grew unnerving. "She was killed instantly…. And left behind a gruesome scene so horrific, I threw up…"

(Continuing Flashback)

"KIMIKA!!!!" Yagisaki cried in horror, as the chakra blast struck the unfortunate girl head on. Kimika didn't even see it coming when the intense chakra beam found it's mark…her chest. And the instant it struck Kimika, she was blown backwards and through the wall of the building. But that wasn't it. The chakra was so powerful, she was blown through the two building ACROSS the street from them. Both houses were demolished, and people on the streets ran for cover. "KIMIKA!!" The granddad cried again, as he rushed outside as fast as his old legs could carry him.

Genchi laughed cruelly, and threw the horrified Karashi to the ground. "HAHAHA! You really outdid yourself, Azukia! Viciously murdering a defenseless child? I thought you'd rather die then kill a child!" The large man laughed, spitting in Karashi's face.

"Orochimaru will have ya head when we tell him about your deals, Azukia…" Hachigi continued, in a more serious tone. He pointed his Kusarigama blade at the shocked man, who was on his knees, staring out the hole in the wall. "When he finds out about you making deals behind his back, you're a dead man." When his words didn't arouse a reaction from Karashi, he turned to Genchi. "Lets get outa here, brother. If Karashi wants to weep over a stupid brat, let him." And after a couple of hand signs, both of the brothers disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving behind their sorrow stricken comrade.

'No…..' Karashi thought, as he mustered all of the courage he could, and got up to his feet. Outside, people were gasping, crying, and even throwing up at the truly gruesome sight.

Kimika Isaki, granddaughter of weapon store owner Yagisaki Isaki, was dead. In the center of a crowd of crying civilians, her dead body laid atop a pile of broken planks and other scrap metal. Her grandfather was leaning over her, tears pouring from his eyes, whimpering her name. There was a gaping hole in her chest, from where Karashi's attack entered. The blood of the child drained onto the street, creating a pool of blood around her and her crying grandfather. The force of the blast also caused pieces of broken glass and large pieces of wood to impale her back. But the most horrifying thing was her face. It was deformed beyond recognition. Cuts, glass shards, bones sticking out of the skin.

"N…no…." Karashi whispered, as he saw the mangled body of young Kimika Isaki. Tears stained his eyes, and his body began to tremble. Then, his stomach tightened. His vision became blurry, and he began to lose his balance. Finally, he bent over, and emptied his stomach right there on the kitchen floor. He dry heaved, wanting to get every last of it out of his system. After a few more seconds of puking, his sorrow turned into rage. "GENCHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

(At Orochimaru's Hideout)

Deep in the woods, on the outskirts of the sound village, laid Orochimaru's secret underground lair. It was 20 yards underneath the earth, with the entrance being a mere cellar door, camouflaged by moss growing on it. The massive underground lair stretched on for nearly two miles, not just holding Orochimaru, but his secret army of sound ninjas and mercenaries as well.

But in the lower level of the two level underground base, was Orochimaru's massive throne room. It was nearly the size of the leaf village stadium, with a large throne pressed up against the back wall. It was a dark room, with the only source of light being candles, which were set at random spots on the ground and walls. The wall behind the throne was decorated with various weapons, which were taken from kills in battle. Orochimaru sat lazily in his chair, as Genchi and Hachigi entered the room. "Where's Karashi?" The Sannin asked, eating a bowl of Chow Mein.

Genchi grunted. "Karashi is a traitor!" The bold statement made Orochimaru stop eating, and look up at the large man with an raised eyebrow. He dropped his chopsticks, and sent a look at Genchi that said "Continue". "Looks like Azukia has been making deals behind our backs, boss. You know that old man Isaki?" Curious, Orochimaru nodded. "Well, Karashi offered to pay for half of his dept he owes to your associate."

"Yeah." Hachigi agreed, stepping forward. "He has been going behind our backs, and helping the people we're assigned to kill. That traitor needs to be disposed off!" Genchi nodded his head. But when Hachigi started going on about Karashi, Orochimaru stood up abruptly. He dropped his half eaten bowl of Chow Mein on the floor, with the bowl shattering into multiple fragments. Immediately afterwards, two concubines scurried to the mess and began to clean it up.

"The people you were assigned to _kill_?" The snake like man asked, walking towards the two brothers. For some reason, the temperature of the throne room seemed to have dropped about 15 degrees, causing a shiver ran down both Genchi's and Hachigi's spines. "My dear henchmen…I don't send you to kill, I send you to _collect_. And just in case you forget, _Karashi Azukia _is your superior." Drawing ever nearer, the snake Sannin walked at an even pace, as both Genchi and Hachigi stiffened. And when Orochimaru was in arms length…

POW!!!!!!!!

In the blink of an eye, Hachigi received a hard punch in the face, courtesy of Orochimaru. Hachigi was sent stumbling backwards and slammed against the wall, rendering the Kioshi brother dazed. "You speak of treason, asking me to dispose of Karashi…." Orochimaru continued, turning to the other brother. "Karashi is my most valuable man, and you two want him killed?" Suddenly, the Sannin reached out, and grabbed Genchi by the throat. Then he squeezed, not enough to crush his windpipe, but barely enough for Genchi to receive a reasonable amount of air. "If he helped pay for that old man's dept, why does it matter to me? Money is money, just as long as it is paid." Genchi began to lose the color in his face, and his gasps for air became weaker. With a sigh, Orochimaru picked up the larger man, and threw him against the wall next to his brother.

Then, the sound of a man shouting was heard from the entrance. "GENCHI!!" The voices of some of Orochimaru's mercenaries was also heard, telling Karashi to back off. Then….

BOOM!!!!!!!

A large blast of chakra destroyed the door to Orochimaru's throne room, followed by the severed body parts of the mercenaries. Smoke poured into the room, but cleared within a few seconds. And out of the smoke walked Karashi Azukia. Steam was drifting off his left eye, and his guitar case in his hand. "Genchi!"

"You know you're going to have to pay for that door, right?" Orochimaru chuckled, as Hachigi and Genchi got back up to their feet. But when his sad attempt at a joke received no response, he sighed. "Karashi, please, be calm. I caught wind of what happened in town. And I assure you, punishment will be…."

"I'm done, Orochimaru…." Orochimaru's reassurance was cut short when he heard Karashi's words. His sly grin dropped, and he stared unbelievingly at his best henchman. "I'm done with this…all of this. I came here to kill Genchi, and leave." His voice had no emotion but pure rage. "He made me do the one thing I vowed NOT to do. He and Hachigi attacked me, only because I was trying to profit your associate. And in doing so, I KILLED a child!" Chakra began to radiate off the pissed off mercenary. He began to take steps toward the Kioshi brothers.

"Stop, Karashi…" Orochimaru hissed, reaching for his sword. "You three are my best mercenaries, and I can't afford to lose any of you. Listen…" The Sannin was trying to keep calm, as Karashi continued to advance in their direction. "I know you are mad, and quite frankly, so am I. I send you three to collect money, by one way or another. But I didn't say they could kill him. I assure you…" But it was past the point of no return for Karashi Azukia. His left eye started to glow red, and aimed at Genchi and Hachigi. 'Damn it!' "Fine…. If this is how you want our relationship to end…so be it!" Drawing his sword, he flung it straight at his abandoning henchman.

(End Flashback)

Now all four of the leaf village shinobi were staring at Karashi. They had just learned how powerful the man before them was. For him to be almost as powerful as the legendary Sannin Orochimaru, that is to be considered stronger then the vast majority of Konoha. "What happened next?" Naruto asked, sounding rather excited. Unlike his other teammates, he didn't see Karashi as a threat for his power. The man turned, and locked eyes with the boy. Then, he reached into his pocket, pulled out a cigarette, and lit up. After a deep inhale, he continued his story.

"When we fought…" He continued, letting out a large cloud of smoke. "I was nearly killed. While I was trying to handle Orochimaru, Genchi and Hachigi joined in. All three ganged up on me, so I was forced to retreat. But I also had to go through the rest of the snake bastard's army. I managed to kill most of them, but that was also where I got this handsome scar." He chuckled, as he pointed at his left eye. "But I managed to escape, and went into hiding. And here I am now, still being hunted by Orochimaru."

Again, there was silence. The sun was beating down upon them as the afternoon went on. All of the leaf village shinobi had different emotions about the whole situation. Kurenai felt uneasy around the man, after just learning about his disturbing past. Hinata also felt nervous around him, but she also felt sorry for him. Having to live with the guilt of killing an innocent girl seemed to be something she didn't want to think about. Shikamaru thought the whole thing was too troublesome for his taste (No duh). First, the C-ranked mission turned into a situation of life and death…then they were saved by a mystery man…and now he needs to deal with his dark past? That's too much for any Nara.

Naruto, on the other hand, was completely stoked about the story. "That was awesome!" He blurted out, startling both his team and Karashi. "You were trained by one of the legendary Sannin?! That's amazing! And the fact that you fought him, and his army of mercenaries only makes you that much more awesome! YEAH!" The hyperactive blond pumped his fist into the air, excitedly.

Kurenai and Shikamaru shook their head, embarrassed by his actions. Hinata blushed and giggled. And Karashi merely stared at him. Seconds passed, and Naruto still had on a goofy grin on, even when everyone was staring at him. Finally, Karashi started to laugh.

"Hahahaha! That's rich!" The man chuckled, wiping the tears out of his eyes. Now everyone, including Naruto, was looking at him, confused. "The only one who never immediately thought I was bad news was a child? That's just perfect…" Suddenly, he pulled his guitar case off of his back, and started to unlatch the straps on them. Startled, Kurenai backed away, and pulled out a kunai. But, instead of a weapon, the former mercenary pulled out an acoustic guitar. It was all black, with a red dragon going from the base to the top. Then he reached into his trench coat pocket, and pulled out a silver pick.

And as he started to play around with some notes, he sighed. "I hope Konoha is like this…."

(Two Weeks Later)

As team 8 and Karashi Azukia returned to Konoha, Karashi decided to share more about himself. He gave away the secret of his legendary guitar case. He attached many different kinds of summoning seals inside his empty guitar case. After mentally familiarizing himself with the positions of the seals, he disciplined himself with all their locations. So he knows where to pump chakra at to summon the desired object. He also told more about his childhood, his likes and dislikes, his hobbies, etc.

He was a soon to be musician (no duh) who played with various instruments. His personal favorite was the electric or acoustic guitar. He carries seals of other instruments in his guitar case, along with the weapon seals. And, to the teams discovery, Karashi was well knows in the Sand village for his mastery of seals. He was known as "Azukia the Musician", but only if you look in the Bingo Books for his wanted picture.

As they neared the gate to Konoha, Kurenai turned to Karashi with dead serious face. Since they were bringing a wanted man into their village, they needed to be careful. "Listen, Azukia…you need to keep quiet. We'll go see the Hokage, and tell him our situation. He's an understanding man, and would most likely be lenient on you. But until then, keep a low profile."

Karashi chuckled. He placed his guitar back into the case, then pumped a little chakra into it. Smoke seeped through the cover's opening. When he opened it, the guitar was gone. "Come on girl…my middle name ought to be "Low Profile" with how inconspicuous I can be." Before they got into view of the guards, Karashi pulled Kurenai and the others into the forest. He placed the guitar case on the ground, and opened it up. There was no visible part of the inside of the case. All tags with seal signs. And in the middle, there was a sign that read "Karashi Azukia" on it. Kurenai stared at it, then looked to Karashi. And when Karashi saw Kurenai look at him, he smirked.

"That's right…a _human_ summoning seal." He explained, as he stepped inside the case. "I use it when I need to sneak into places without being detected. Normally, I'd have Genchi or Hachigi carry me in…but since I'm with you, I guess you will do." After Kurenai familiarized herself where the seal would be on the outside of the case, she nodded her head and sighed. "OK…here we go." In a blur, his hands performed hand sign after hand sign. Chakra began radiating off his hands. His black, shaggy hair began to levitate from the level of power being used. Finally, when the hand signs, he slammed his hand against the seal. Immediately after, smoke erupted from the case and went straight up, making their location visible to the guards.

They looked at one another, then dashed towards the smoke. When they arrived, however, all the saw was team 8 walking their way. Kurenai was carrying the guitar case on her back, where Karashi was sealed. "What happened?" The first guard asked. "We saw smoke over from where you four were." Kurenai looked at her students. They didn't want to give anything away, so they were looking straight at the ground. The Jonin then turned to the guards with a innocent demeanor.

"Sorry…. Naruto was practicing a Jutsu we were practicing on the trip. But it didn't turn out that well." She lied. Naruto frowned when she decided to use him for a lie. "Sorry to alarm you." The guards looked at the blond, and glared at him. The "_Demon_" child was not lost on the guards. But when their glares met the glare of Kurenai Yuuhi, they dropped the subject. They looked at the ninja's identification cards, they allowed them to pass. 'Whoa…that was close…'

As team 8 walked through town, Kurenai turned to her students. "You three should go home. We can meet up tomorrow morning at six, in the park. I'll go to the Hokage and explain the situation." Naruto frowned. "I know, Naruto…" She sighed. "You want to be treated like a ninja. But please leave this to me. This isn't something for a Genin. Karashi is a wanted man, known for being apart of Orochimaru's henchmen."

When Naruto was about to object, Hinata and Shikamaru rested a hand on his shoulders. "Come on, Naruto…" The lazy Nara groaned. "Let's go home. I'm tired of this drama." Naruto sighed, and looked at the ground. Hinata almost giggled at Naruto's actions, as he folded his arms and pouted like a child.

'_**Buy him ramen…….'**_ Suddenly, a light whisper rang through Hinata's head. Her eyes popped open, and she looked around franticly. No one new was around. _**'Buy him ramen…he loves ramen…'**_ There it was again. This time, a little louder. Now she was getting a little scared. This happened once while on the mission, but she thought it was because of the heat. But here is the voice again, here, in Konoha's mildly cooler whether.

But, despite her startled state, she reached into her pocket and felt some coins. And when she saw Naruto and Shikamaru walking away, she decided to follow the mysterious voice's advice. "Umm…. N…Naruto?" Her voice was a little louder then usual, but still considered quieter than normal voices. Naruto turned to his shy teammate, with an eyebrow raised. A light blush appeared on Hinata's face, and she began to fiddle with her fingers. "Umm…. S…since I have s…some money on me, you th…think you would…umm…" She was stammering, and her voice was going in and out.

"What is that, Hinata?" Naruto asked, placing his hand next to his ear. Shikamaru sighed, and walked off. He, along with the other teams knew about Hinata liking Naruto. It was so obvious, it was almost painful watching Naruto missing all the signals. But, when she found herself stammering too much, she just blurted it out.

"R…ramen?! With m…me?!" Hinata squeaked her question, making Kurenai hold back her laughter from the cute and embarrassing sight. Naruto's eyes remained arched, still not getting Hinata's meaning.

"She's asking you if you would go with her to get some ramen, Naruto." Kurenai jumped in. She felt sorry for her shy student. She was well aware of the Hyuuga's crush on the…ahem…_slow boy. _And in seeing Hinata's actions, she couldn't help but remember how she acted around boys at her age. "Well, Naruto? What do you say?"

Hearing his sensei explain it to him, Naruto's eyes popped open with excitement. "Wow! Really?! You're awesome, Hinata!" He reached out and grabbed Hinata's hand. "If we hurry, we can make it before old man Ichiraku closes his stand. Come on!" With a burst of energy, he led Hinata in Ichiraku's ramen stand, with Hinata red as a lobster.

"So cute…" Kurenai sighed…. Making her way to the Hokage's tower.

To Be Continued..........

Hey there everybody! It's Mr. Alaska again! Again, sorry that I took so long to update. Other things to work on, new stories, school, etc. Hope you all can forgive me. I have posted some new art on my profile from Devient Art. You can see a picture of Karashi Azukai, drawn be BleedingFang. Hope you like it! As for the next chapter, I will contiue from where I left off, naturally. With Karashi meeting Sarutobi, and Hinata's "Date" with Naruto. Please leave plenty of reviews, and check out my new stories. I'll try to update this story more often. PEACE!


	11. Friend or Foe

Rating: M

Pairing: NaruHina, and more as the story continues.

Author's Note: Hello again, everyone. How have you all been doing? Sorry for the long wait. I'm trying to hit all my other stories, one after another. But I'm back, and ready to continue on with everyone's favorite demon carriers in Konoha. Again, sorry for the long wait. Also, sorry if the grammar of the first chapters wasn't the best they could be. I'll try better to make the chapters run more smoothly. And if it's any constellation, you can go to my profile and check out an artist's vision of Karashi. Check it out when you get the chance. And if anyone is interested, check out my other stories, and check out the poll I have opened up on my profile. Hope to hear from you all soon. Enjoy.

Chapter 11: Friend or Foe?

'God… this feels so weird.' Kurenai thought, as she walked up the stairs of the Hokage tower. In her hands was Karashi's large guitar case, with the man himself sealed inside. 'How am I going to start? "Hello, Sarutobi. Guess what? My team and I were almost killed on our mission, and we brought back a souvenir. His name is Karashi Azukia, a former henchman of Orochimaru. And he's sealed inside this guitar case. Want to see?" This is insane!' Kurenai scratched the back of her head when she reached the large door to the Hokage's office. The Jounin took a deep breath, and knocked twice on the door. A few seconds later, she heard Sarutobi allowing her to enter.

So, Kurenai walked in. The elderly man was, as you can imagine, signing and filing out papers. A steaming cup of tea was resting on his desk, right next to a large stack of papers that he STILL needs to look over. The dark rings underneath his eyes indicated he has been up at least since the day before. 'Poor man… he shouldn't be doing this at his age.' Kurenai thought sadly, as she closed the door behind her. "Hello, Sarutobi." The old man looked up at the woman's voice.

Seeing Kurenai brought a smile to the Hokage's face. "Oh! Kurenai. So glad to see you're well after the mission." He said in a cheerful voice. He stood up, silently groaning from his sore back, and reached across his desk to clear a spot for Kurenai. "I hope your team is doing well?" Kurenai nodded, and propped the guitar case against the desk. "Good…" That's when Sarutobi noticed the guitar case. He raised an eyebrow, and leaned forward to get a better view. "You took up the guitar while on the mission, Kurenai?" He asked, knowing that there was another reason for the case.

Kurenai smirked and shook her head. "Well… not exactly. My team and I kind of ran into some… _difficulties_… while on the mission," she answered, emphasizing difficulties. This made Sarutobi curious, so he leaned back in his chair, took a sip of his tea, and nodded his head for her to continue. "It turns out that whole delivery mission was all a trap. The mission was just an excuse for both Naruto and Hinata to visit the sand village. It was all a trap, set by the Kioshi brothers." Kurenai paused when she saw Sarutobi's eyes pop open. "You heard of them?"

Sarutobi let out a long, depressed sigh. He reached into his desk drawer, pulled out his pipe, and lit it. To Kurenai, that was a bad sign. He doesn't normally do that out of the blue unless something serious and/or stressful followed. And after letting out a large puff of smoke, the man began. "Yes… The Kioshi brothers are widely known for their hunting abilities and ruthlessness. And they're also some of Orochimaru's best henchmen… Are you telling me you actually met them and defeated them?"

Kurenai shook her head. "Not both of them. I only managed to kill the larger of the two." She looked down at the guitar case, remembering Karashi. "And we might have been dead if we didn't have some unsuspected help." She phrased that perfectly. She wanted Sarutobi to be interested for what she was about to show him. So she took a deep breath, and followed up with another question. "Does the name Karashi Azukia mean anything to you?" Again, Sarutobi let out a puff of smoke and nodded his head.

Kurenai sighed, and stood up. She reached down and grabbed the guitar case. She took it to the middle of the room, and sat it down. Sarutobi watched in confusion, as Kurenai took a step back. Chakra started to radiate from her hands, and she started performing hand signs. After a few seconds of this, her eyes snapped open, looked down, and slammed her chakra filled palm onto the case. "Summoning!" At first, when Kurenai pulled her hand away, nothing happened. But a few seconds of silence, the case flew open, and smoke flooded out into the room. Sarutobi coughed, as he squinted his eyes to see through the thick smoke. Then, he saw the outline of a person jump out of the case, landing right beside Kurenai.

"What in the world?" Sarutobi coughed as the smoke finally began to clear. And with each passing second, the man standing next to Kurenai was revealed more and more. Starting at his legs, he became more and more visible. Soon, the smoke cleared completely. "Greeting, Mr. Sarutobi… wonderful day, isn't it?" Karashi started, in an awkward chuckle. "My name is… as you can assume… Karashi Azukia. Nice to meet you."

(Meanwhile, with Naruto and Hinata)

Naruto and Hinata sat at Ichiraku's ramen stand, with Hinata thinking to herself. The only reason Hinata asked him for ramen was because the voice in her head told her to. 'What's going on..?' She thought to herself, as she fiddled with her index fingers. 'Why am I hearing voices? Am… am I going insane or something?' The voice keeps talking to her from time to time, in a ghostly like female voice. And the weirdest thing was that the voice was helping her out with Naruto. 'Maybe I should go see a docto..'

"Thanks for having ramen with me, Hinata," Naruto thanked as Teuchi handed him and Hinata a menu. The Hyuuga's thoughts were broken when she heard Naruto's voice. She shook her head wildly, and looked up at Naruto. He had on a wide grin, looking at the menu for what he might want. "It was pretty awesome of you to offer to buy me ramen. I definitely owe you one." Hinata smiled, blushed, and looked down.

"Umm… Y…you're welcome, N…Naruto," the girl stammered in a shaky, quiet voice. "I h…had some e…extra money on me… So I j…just thought y…you'd like to have r…ramen with me. And you d…don't h…have to owe me anything." As Hinata continued to stutter, Teuchi and Ayame couldn't help but smile at the adorable sight. Teuchi smiled, and handed Hinata a menu. The white-eyed girl smiled, and thanked him. "Th…thank you…"

"No. Really, Hinata!" Naruto disagreed, with a frown on his face. "Tomorrow, I'm going to buy you lunch! No buts about it!" He folded his arms, with a stern look on his face. Ayame giggled to herself when she saw how red Hinata got. The poor girl was literally as red as a steamed lobster. When Hinata, without looking up, nodded her head, Naruto smiled. "Cool." After that, Naruto ordered a bowl of chicken ramen, with a glass of water. Hinata hesitated, then ordered the same. Teuchi grinned, wrote down the two orders, and went into the kitchen with her daughter. "So… what do you think of Karashi?" Naruto asked, as the two in the kitchen began making his and Hinata's ramen.

The Hyuuga thought about it for a second. "Umm… well… I d…don't really know," she answered. Her voice was so quiet, Naruto had to lean his ear closer so he could hear. "He d…did save our lives f…from those two men." It was true. If Karashi hadn't intervened at the time he did, Hinata would've still been at their mercy… and they wouldn't have shown anyway. But Hinata looked at Naruto, and noticed that he had on a sad expression. He looked down, staring at the ground, as if he was thinking. "N…Naruto? Are y…you alright?"

Naruto then snapped out of it like it was nothing and flashed his famous goofy grin at Hinata. "Yeah, I was just thinking about how cool his dead-eye was!" He answered. "I mean, did you see him shooting out lasers? That was awesome!" Teuchi and Ayame returned with their ramen. Hinata knew Naruto was lying. She knew he was hiding something.

'**Let him be…**' There it was again. Hinata heard the voice in her head again, and quickly looked around in surprise. **'It's better for him to talk about something happy, instead of something that's worrying him… He'll tell you when he's ready…' **Naruto noticed Hinata looking around. So he did the same. And when he didn't see anything out of the ordinary, he scratched his head in confusion.

"Umm… Hinata? Is something wrong?" His voice brought Hinata back to reality. She shook her head, and looked at Naruto. "You've been spacing out… more then usual, anyway. Is something bothering y…" Naruto looked past Hinata, and narrowed his eyes. Curious and nervous, the white-eyed girl turned to see what got Naruto's attention.

Walking down the street was none other then Naruto's lifetime rival, Sasuke Uchiha. Close behind him followed Sakura Haruno, babbling on about something involving a date, and behind them was Shino, clearly not interested in what she was talking about. As they neared, a smug smile appeared on the Uchiha's face. "Looks like Team Reject returned home."

"Shut up, Sas-gay… We came back because it was a trap set by wanted shinobi." Naruto snarled, slurping up a mouthful of noodles. Hearing this, Sasuke, Sakura and Shino looked at each other, surprised. And after chewing and swallowing, Naruto took a drink of his water. "Yeah…. We're not sure why they attacked us. But we were able to beat them… isn't that right, Hinata?"

Hinata blushed, and nodded her head. But Sakura let out an unconvinced sigh and rolled her eyes. "Yeah right…. Hinata would agree to anything you tell her, Naruto. What was the real reason you're back?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. Hinata bit her bottom lip, still not looking up.

"It's true. They called themselves the Kioshi brothers." He reassured.

Shino's ears perked up when he head the name. "Are you referring to the Kioshi brothers, the demon hunters?" Naruto nodded his head. Sasuke and Sakura turned and looked at Shino. "My father told me that the Kioshi brothers were, in fact, recently killed. There was no descriptions of the ones who killed them… but one was killed by a sword slash, and the other by a kunai to the neck…. Was that your team, Naruto?"

Again, the blond nodded his head. "Well…. Yeah. Kurenai-sensei took down one, and Karashi took down the other one," Naruto sighed, knowing that he was going to inform them about him, too. "Karashi 'Dead-Eye' Azukia…. Anyone heard of him?" Team 7 looked at one another, and shook their heads. "He was one of Orochimaru's henchmen. He quit working for him when, on a mission, the others made him accidentally kill a child. He's with Kurenai-sensei right now… seeing if he could start working for Konoha."

Team 7 looked at him, not entirely believing him. "Come on, dope. You can't possibly think we'd believe that load of bullshit, right?" Sasuke snickered. "You were attacked by rogue ninjas… were rescued by a former henchmen of the infamous Orochimaru… and that he's here, trying to get into the leaf village?" With a blank expression, Naruto nodded. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "That's pathetic, even by your standard, dope. What a liar."

(With Sarutobi, Karashi, and Kurenai)

Sarutobi sat silent. It's been like this for five minutes after Karashi finished explaining what happened during Team 8's mission and everything about himself, in vivid detail. It was all silent until Karashi broke the silence. "You get all of that, Sarutobi?" Karashi asked, as he smoked his cigarette and sat across from the Hokage. Kurenai stood against the wall, to justify anything Karashi said.

Sarutobi nodded his head before looking up at the Azukia. "So you saved the team's lives?" He asked, before taking a puff from his pipe.

The two looked up at Kurenai. The woman sighed, and nodded her head. But Karashi jumped in. "Well, I came in by surprise, and took on one of them. But if I didn't, Red-Eyes would've had to negotiate for White-Eye's life. So… yeah, basically." Kurenai raised a eyebrow, and looked at the man.

'Red Eyes?' She thought, confused at the nickname that Karashi put upon her. Karashi knew she was going to say something, so he smirked, and stood up.

"Well… I couldn't call you Sugar Tits or Mega Mounds, now could I? That's disrespectful to a woman… and you'd probably kick my ass if I up and called you that. And besides…." Karashi then took off his sunglasses, revealing his Dead-Eye. He did this so he could show them to Kurenai the major difference in his eyes.. "But your eyes… they're cute. Your eyes are unique, in a pretty way. But mine, mine are are unique in a freaky way."

Kurenai tried to hide the small blush that formed… but was ultimately unsuccessful. Karashi just smirked, and turned back to Sarutobi. "So, am I to be killed for my past deeds, or will you give me another chance at life?" He asked, letting out a large puff of smoke from his cigarette.

Sarutobi gave it some thought. He had a lot to think on. Karashi used to work for Orochimaru, one of Konoha's worst nightmares. His men were notorious for betraying their home villages to go work for him. But on the other hand, so did Anko. Also, Karashi did help save Naruto and Hinata, which wee no doubt going to be part of Orochimaru's "master plan" if caught. So Sarutobi rocked back in his chair, thinking. Karashi looked up to Kurenai, who had a concerned expression on her face.

After about ten minutes of thinking, the old man looked Karashi straight in the eyes. "Have you ever thought about being a sensei, Azukia?" Both Karashi's and Kurenai's eyes popped open when they heard on Sarutobi said. So, making sure he didn't misheard that, Karashi cleaned out his ears.

"Pardon me?"

Sarutobi smiled, and put out his pipe. "Have you ever considered becoming a sensei? As in the leader of a squad of Genin?" He repeated, receiving the same response as the first time. He chuckled. "You seem sincere in changing your ways, Azukia. And your knowledge about Orochimaru and your skills in combat would mean you would be essential for Konoha…. Not as a weapon, but for if he ever decides to strike."

This was surprising for Karashi. At the least he thought Sarutobi would allow him to stay there without being prosecuted for his past. But to be offered a position of Jounin? So he looked at Kurenai, and noticed she had a somewhat satisfied smile on her face.

This gave him an idea.

Karashi gave a slowly forming smile before putting his sunglasses back on. He grinned mischievously as he put out his cigarette in the Hokage's ashtray. "Sounds fair… but there are just three things I want in return besides a pardon for what I done." The old man nodded his head, and leaned back. "One: if I'm gonna be a sensei, I want to be a co-sensei with Red Eyes and Team 8." Sarutobi looked at Kurenai, who nodded her head. So Sarutobi nodded his head, and listened for the second condition. "Two: I would really appreciate it if we can all keep my past a secret. I don't want people to know about what I did."

Sarutobi grinned, and nodded. This aroused a smile from Karashi, who pulled his guitar case onto his shoulders. "Awesome…. And three….?" He paused for a second, before continuing. "Never mind… that's it."

"Then welcome, leaf village shinobi Karashi Azukia." Sarutobi said, as he extended his hand and shook hands with Karashi. "You and Kurenai can discus how you two will work together… and if either of you two have any questions about this arrangement, just give me a visit." The two nodded their head, and stood up. "Good… and you should go inform your students about this arrangement."

Karashi smirked, and shook his head. "Nah… lets wait and surprise them tomorrow." He suggested. Sarutobi and Kurenai looked at him. "What? Come on… it will be funny. Believe me." Kurenai sighed, and said goodbye to the old man. She then grabbed Karashi by the collar of his shirt, and yanked him out the door. "So… we're working together, huh?"

"So it seems…" The two walked down the halls, with Karashi walking beside Kurenai. "Can I ask you a question?" He asked, scratching the back of his head. Kurenai glanced at him, and nodded her head. "You up for a date later tonight?"

To Be Continued…..

HAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! Wasn't that awesome? Karashi and Kurenai… will she agree? Wait until next time! How did you all like the update? I know, it was painfully short, and I'm sorry. I left off on an odd spot in the story, and had a hard time continuing the chapter to a good point. But please, enjoy the update. And I'd like to thank Another Dead Hero for co-writing this chapter, when I was stumped on what to put down. Go and check out his stuff when you get the chance. And also, check out my new story, To Save a Life. NaruHina, as usual. Where Neji actually manages to deliver the devastating blow during his match with Hinata. Anyway, I hope you all liked it, despite how short it was compared to the other chapters. Honestly, I try to keep it the same amount of words… but this time, I decided to go with this. Again, I'm sorry. Please leave plenty of reviews. And when you get the chance, check out the NEW poll opened up on my profile. Hope to hear from you soon. PEACE!


	12. Another Notice

Hello all of my loyal readers. It is me, Mr. Alaska. I am here to tell you I am taking a break from my Naruto stories. Please don't be mad at me. I feel bad that you all have been waiting for so long for a update. But I am ashamed to admit I am running out of creative ideas and such. Again, I feel bad about leaving all you fellow NaruHina fans hanging. But I need a break to flex my frontal lobe and all. But I will keep writing, just not Naruto.

I am currently writing Kick Buttowski stories…. I know. It is sad for a 17 year-old to be interested in a Disney Channel cartoon like Kick Buttowski. But I can honestly say that KB is among the most hardcore kids cartoons out there. So, I am tacking the pace slow by trying my hand at that. I also encourage anyone interested to write one or two, if you are familiar with the show and are interested. We need more KB stories out there now a days.

But I assure all you Naruto fans to not worry. I should be up and running by Christmas vacation. So, yeah, you all have that to look forward to. Again, I feel really bad if a lot of you are waiting for a update to stories like, "Evil is Only Skin Deep," or, "The Two Demons of Konoha," and so forth. I hope you all forgive me for what I am doing. And even though this isn't an actual update, I encourage you all to review and tell me what you think about my decision. I will await patiently for your thoughts. I hope to hear from you all soon. And please, if anyone has any suggestions for any of the stories you want updated, please tell me about it through PM. Again, I hope to hear from you all soon. PEACE!

Sincerely, Mr. Alaska, also known as Ron :D


	13. WARNING

WARNING! WARNING! I WANT ALL READERS TO READ THIS VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

FanFiction is cracking down! Rated M stories that contain sexual content and/or violence, FanFiction plans on deleting it and/or terminating your accounts! I urge you all! The only rating where stories can have those things is rated MA, but they stopped that rating on 2002! I want you all to go to "Support" and send them an e-mail about how they should reinstate rated MA! Please, for the sake of FanFiction! Help stop the madness!


End file.
